From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers
by narsuess
Summary: Another version of Bang’s Marriage, what if Cristina has "weapon" to have her dream wedding come true? and what kind of marriage life does she have? A fluffy love story
1. Double Surprises

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer:** All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: I used to read bang fictions from the internet but nowadays it's kinda hard to find one, so I decided to start writing one just to entertain myself, hope this can be a wake up call for the other bang writers out there…I must remind you that English is not my mother tongue, so forgive me for the linguistic errors, anyway, hope you like my story……Italic words are for the flashback and thoughts

Timeline : In the middle of season 3 after Cristina said yes to Burke's proposal (cause that's the start when things went wrong)

Chapter 1

Burke and Cristina apartment, morning

Happiness and excitement were written all over Jane Burke and Helen Rubenstein' faces as they discussed everything for the upcoming wedding. They were sitting around the dinner table. The table was covered by wedding magazines the two women brought. Burke just called them 3 days ago about the wedding, yesterday they had arrived in Seattle, checked in to a hotel, called Burke about their visit but not Cristina and Burke knew better not to tell Cristina about this. This morning, they had arrived at BC's apartment, could not hide the enthusiasm about planning a wedding. Luckily for them, Cristina was on call.

_Jane Burke never knew nor met Helen Rubenstein, but 3 days ago after Burke called, being a hard willed woman she was, she did a little investigation, made calls here and there, she got Helen's number in few hours, not so difficult considering Saul was a famous oral surgeon, and within seconds made call from her home in Alabama to Rubenstein's resident in Beverly Hills. A heavy voiced butler answered it._

"_Hello, good afternoon, you reach the Rubensteins"_

"_Hi there, could I speak to Mrs. Rubenstein? Just tell her, it's her future in law who's calling" That would make Helen curious she thought._

"_One moment, Madam"_

_After two minutes "Hello? This is Helen Rubenstein"_

"_Hi, Mrs. Rubenstein, this is Jane Burke, the mother of Preston Burke, you know……"_

"_the good looking doctor my daughter dates" Helen finished the sentence_

"_Yes, that Preston" Jane said proudly, already liked this Helen Rubenstein_

"_You told my butler that you're my future in law?"_

_Ehm, straight to the point Jane thought "Well, as you know our children will get married soon…"_

_Ah, Cristina's style to hide her wedding from her own mother, I would not tell her that I didn't have any idea, better to make her keep talking "yes…."_

_Jane continued "well, I asked my son about their plan for the wedding, and he told me they didn't have time to plan it, so I guess as their mothers we should help our children, right?"_

"_Of course, no doubt about it" Helen agreed._

"_I'm sorry for being rude, I should ask this before, do you have time to talk to me? I mean this is not conversation that will end in two minutes"_

"_You have all my time….." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the women's rest room at SGH the night before

Cristina could not believe her eyes. Positive, positive, positive. She stared blankly at the 3 pregnancy test sticks that showed her the result, the result that would about to change her life._ Wait, wait, wait,_ _my life won't be changed by this pregnancy thing, not if I don't tell Burke about this, not if I keep the news to myself, not if I abort this soon before Burke finds out, I have full control of my life, not this fetus, not Burke. But this is Burke's baby, not some guy I meet at Joe's, this is Burke, the man who hold me every night when I sleep, the man who I enjoy making love to, making love? Since when I become so girly? I blame it on hormones. Hormones…the mood swing was worse, even my friends tell me I was worse than before, I got upset easily, I got horny when I saw Burke, very horny, like when I saw him standing at the nurse station before he went home tonight, all I wanted to do was to grab him to the nearest supply room but then Chief came to talk to him and my pager went off (so much for quickie), I cried a bit, just a tiny bit when my last patient died, a two year old boy, I mean you should see his mother, argh, stupid hormones, Cristina Yang does not cry, damn it, and why I feel guilty just thinking to abort this baby? When this pregnancy happened anyway? We always are careful, well, not careful enough obviously. What if this is just another ectopic pregnancy? Ultrasound, right, that's what I should do, but I can't do it alone, I must ask someone to do it for me, now, I can't wait till tomorrow._

Cristina came out from the women's rest room and bumped into someone "Jesus, Yang, use your eyes!"

Cristina was ready to snap back when she realized something _Evil Spawn can help, he can do the ultrasound, he has many experiences in vagina squad _"Hi, Alex"

"Alex? Ok, what is it? What do you want me to do for you?" Alex smirked cockily

"I need your help"

"Whoa, the smart ass Dr. Yang, graduated first from her class in Stanford needs help from me? You must be in really big trouble"

"Shut it, evil spawn! I actually need a consult from vagina squad, considering you are the only intern who works there a lot, not to mention on call for tonight, I think I might actually use your service"

"Ok, spill" Alex felt a little bit proud about the fact that the Cristina Yang actually asked him for consult

"In private" Cristina said "it's about me" there's seriousness in her voice that made Alex simply nodded and headed to stairwell, Cristina followed him.

They went to one of the exam room, it's easy to find the empty exam room in this hour.

After the door was closed, Alex faced Cristina "so, what's up?"

"Alex, I swear if you……" _I'd better use another approach_ "ehm…Listen, Alex, I'm your patient now"

"Patient…so you don't mind if this hospital charge you for this consult?" Alex smiled, could feel the tense in Cristina's part "relax, Cris, I was the one who examined George when he had syphilis"

"Nice sample, Alex, I'm out of here" Cristina walked to the door

"You know, for a person as smart as you are, curiosity sucks"

Cristina stopped then turned to face Alex "For once, you are right, Evil Spawn…ooo, fuck, let's get this done"

Cristina walked to approach the exam bed, sat there and sighed "I think I'm pregnant" she could see Alex was about to comment "ohhh shut up, Alex, I'm your patient, you are my doctor, I demand confidentiality"

"So you think you are pregnant…"

"I did my own test, three times, positive…I just wanna know if this another ectopic pregnancy before I decide what to do next"

"Ok, let's do the ultrasound, just lay down" Alex said softly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to BC's apartment

"So I take care the place for the reception, invitations and decorations including flowers, as we agreed the theme color was red and gold, they are so glamour, I'll make sure the invitations and decoration are dominated by the colors, and I'll arrange the decoration for the church also, while you, Jane, you take care the catering, the band, and the priest, I don't think Cristina will care about the religious stuff, Saul won't be too happy about the priest thing, but I'll take care of that cause I know it's important for you, Preston" Helen's face was obvious full of adoration for Burke

"Thank you, Mrs. Rubenstein"

"Oooo just call me Helen, we'll soon be family" Helen showed a very happy smile

Jane took Helen attention again "We, together, will look for dresses for the bride and bridesmaids, right, Helen?"

"Right, we should ask Cristina's schedule, and more important is asking Cristina who she wants to be bridesmaids" Helen answered

"And you, dear, your job is just looking a nice romantic place for your honeymoon, ooo and the ring, I guess that's all, do you think we forget something?"

Helen interrupted "And be there for the wedding" _Cristina's so lucky to get him marry her, I'll make sure this catch won't fly away_

Burke chuckled "of course, Helen, why wouldn't I? it's my idea to marry Cristina"

"My daughter is so…"

Before Helen finished what she's gonna say, the apartment door was opened, Cristina came in, seemed unfocused, not realized there're three pairs of eyes watching her as she dropped her bag, put the keys on the table in the foyer and stared at that table as if there's answer on the table to the question weighing in her mind.

Jane and Helen stared at Burke confusedly, Burke's voice broke the silence "Cristina, are you okay? What's going on?"

Cristina was shocked hearing his voice cause she's really in deep thought, but shocker when she turn her body not only she faced Burke, she faced also the two women who she not wanted to meet at all "Mother, Mrs. Burke, what are you doing here?"

"Cristina, it's not polite, at least say hello first, the daughter I raised should know good manner"

"Um…sorry…how are you, Mrs. Burke?"

"I'm fine, about your question earlier, well, dear, you are marrying my son soon, and Preston told me that you two were too busy to plan a wedding, so I figured to come here with your mother to help, not only planning the wedding but also making it happen…"

"What wedding? Burke what is she talking about?"

Burke approached Cristina, touched her arms with his hands, looked at her in the eye "Cristina, relax, take a deep breath, come sit here" Burke push Cristina gently to sit on the chair across his mother and Helen, he took a seat next to her "I was calling my mama three days ago, told her we're gonna marry, she asked when and where the party would be held, I told her I, we didn't have time to plan a party and that we just wanted to elope at city hall, but mama, being a great mother she is, mama made nice surprise, she came to Seattle yesterday, not alone but with your mother to help us planning the wedding"

"But Burke….." Cristina was so shocked, didn't know what to say

"That's right Cristina, we are here to make your wedding dream come true" Jane answered happily

"How lucky you are Cristina, not only you have a great man who loves you, you also have a good future mother in law who cares enough to find our home number, flying thousands of miles just to make a decent wedding party for you, you are such a lucky woman, you have be grateful, Cristina" Helen added

"Oh, it's nothing, Helen, nothing's too much for our beloved kids, right?"

"Cristina, before you came in, my mama and Helen.." Helen smile warmly as Burke mentioned her name "they had discussed everything, well almost everything, the other things if they are any can follow later, they both will take care our wedding and the stuffs, and you just have to be there for the wedding" Burke ended with kiss on Cristina's cheek.

Cristina stared Burke with her mouth widely open "Cristina? Say something…" Burke nudged her

Jane and Helen stared at Cristina too, after a moment that seemed like an hour Cristina sighed "I can't talk about the wedding right now, I can't think about anything else when I have something more important to think"

Helen responded "Cristina! What is more important than your own wedding?"

_Should I tell them? What will their reaction be? _With a voice that sounded like whisper "I'm pregnant"

Her voice maybe just as soft as whisper but the other three had waited her answer in silence, so when the answer finally broke the silence, it was as clear as the music in concert hall "WHAT?!?" they all responded in unison.

Cristina had expected the reaction but she felt offended by Burke's "You don't have to be that shocked, it's not like I got pregnant by myself!" she slapped Burke's arm "as a matter of fact, it's you fault I got pregnant, you and your stupid little Burke!"

"Cristina…"Burke blushed by her statement and moved his head to their mothers to remind Cristina about their presence

Cristina didn't seem to notice her surrounding "I only forgot once to take my pill, I told you about that, but did you care enough to find condom? No, you went on and I got pregnant. Just once! Like the first time you got me pregnant! What is it with you and you fertile sperm?!"

"Cristina…" Burke shifted uncomfortably

Jane Burke interrupted "The last time? What did she mean by that, Preston? Helen?"

Helen answered "O you don't know? My daughter got pregnant two months after she started her residency at Seattle Grace by your son"

Their conversation brought Cristina back to reality that they were other persons in that room "Mother, now you make me sound like a whore"

"Can we talk in private, Burke?" she got up from her seat, headed to the bed room, Burke followed her, after they were inside, he closed the door

"When did you find out?" he asked wandering Cristina

"Last night…..I felt sick all day yesterday, I was alone in the locker room when I realized this what I felt the last time, you know….I took three pregnancy tests, all positive, and Alex was on call too, he did ultrasound on me..." Cristina took a folded paper from her pocket "this…."

Burke took that paper, the print from USG test "wow….this is our baby….wow….how far along are you?"

"Two months, how stupid is that? I'm a doctor and I didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't have period last month but I thought it's just because of the stress, you know with the intern exam coming, and you attendings treat us the interns like your slaves"

Burke remembered something "And I was in Boston for Cardio conference in around time you had to have your period"

"Yes…"

They both stood in silence for few minutes, lost in their thoughts.

"I'm gonna be a father, we are gonna be family…" Burke said, happiness and excitement stroked him

Cristina stared him in awe "Yes we are…" The words just came out naturally, she didn't even think twice. _Am I crazy to say that? Does it mean I'm accepting this pregnancy?_ _But I saw that fetus, my baby, it's different from the last time, I can't kill it_

Burke suddenly hugged her tightly, Cristina felt breathless "Burke, I can't breathe"

"Sorry, baby" as sudden as the hug started, it ended suddenly. Burke touched Cristina's flat belly carefully and stared her in eyes full of love and happiness "I will do anything for you and our baby, Cris, I promise to take care of you too and place your needs above mine"

"Anything?" Cristina grabbed the opportunity. Cristina Yang, the one who graduated first from Stanford had returned from shocking moment to take control over her life again.

"Yes, anything, baby" Burke answered with his hand on Cristina's cheek

"We are going to marry in City Hall with Meredith, your parents and mine as witnesses, I know I told you that you could ask Mcdreamy to come but I changed my mind, I can't stand him, we could have small reception for our family, I really mean family, not the friends of our family, you know blood related persons, and from the hospital Bailey, the chief, Meredith-this time she can bring Mcdreamy, Izzie, Alex, George, Addison. I'm going to wear white dress for you but not the ball gown thing, just simple white dress. And our honeymoon, we can have it when I stop having the morning sickness, I want to enjoy it so we postpone for about two months. To make our mothers happy they still can plan that small reception but they still have to talk everything to me….there…I said it"

"And you can have that, Cristina, I won't take back what I said" Burke answered and kissed her deeply

After a moment, they managed to pull from the kiss "You are the one who will tell our mother about our decision, me, I'm going to sleep for few hours, our baby needs rest " Cristina smiled sweetly, made Burke not be able to say no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. New Daily Routine

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer:** All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Author's note: This chapter contains strong adult materials……Italic words are for the flashback and thoughts

Chapter 2

Cristina woke up near lunch time, and found a note on bedside table

-C-

I'm going to hospital, please call me when you wake up. Lunch in microwave.

-B-

Cristina smiled reading his neat handwriting, and his silliness to call themselves C & B. _Where are we? Junior high? _Cristina went to kitchen to see what Burke cooked for her. _Ok, that doesn't look delicious, chicken breast, broccoli and other veggies, all steamed with little sauce, what kind of food is that? I can eat later, first I need my coffee. _Cristina opened the cabinet where the coffee is usually placed._ What the fuck? __Where's the coffee? My coffee? Burke! I should know this is coming. _Cristina opened the fridge just want to make sure she guess right. _Yup, no more snacks for me. _With the last thought she dialed Burke's mobile number.

Burke answered on third ring "Hi, are you awake, sleepyhead?"

"Not entirely, considering I don't have coffee!"

"You will have your coffee, I just didn't have time to buy decaf this morning"

"Decaf? I need caffeine to wake me up, Burke!"

"We'll learn to drink decaf during pregnancy, ok? Not just you, I will too, I'll think about something else to wake you up everyday for the next seven months" Burke teased her, hoping she would give in

But she's Cristina "If you think you'll get lucky every morning for the next seven months, think again, mister!"

Burke chuckled even though he knew Cristina was really angry, to him she sounded sexy "I wish I was there at home with you, I'd know how to cool you down"

"Preston Javier Burke! " Cristina was ready to snap him, but Burke knew better, before she continued, he replied "Ok, baby, I tell you what, I'll make an appointment with Addison, we can ask her about this, ok? I mean, I know as a surgeon that caffeine is not good for our baby, but maybe she knows something that I don't…" Trying to change the subject "I've talked to our mothers about your wishes on our wedding, they agreed, well, of course they had to agree, my Cristina's wish is my command"

Cristina smiled on the last sentence, _I become weak, giving in to argument at the first minute? It's definitely not my style _"Of course they agreed, they must want to see their grandchild…Burke, have you talked to anyone at hospital about this whole pregnancy and wedding things?"

"No, not yet, why? Do you want me to spread the good news?"

"Nooooooooo…..I need to tell Meredith first, she's my person, she'll get cranky if she finds out from other"

"When will you tell her?"

"I'll call her after this….or maybe tomorrow when I see her, face to face, in the mean time we can enjoy the news for ourselves, daddy…" Cristina teased

Burke laughed "Hahaha I like that, mama"

"Whoa…hold on for a sec, you don't get to call me mama, neither does our kid. Speaking about mama, will our mothers come tonight?"

"Yes, they are" When he heard Cristina sighed, he asked "why?"

"I was hoping we can be alone, you know to enjoy the news…I have some ideas in my mind"

Didn't wanna take a wrong step cause this might lead him to get lucky tonight, he answered carefully "well, I invited them to have dinner in our apartment tonight, you want me to cancel it? I can tell them to arrange the meeting with the caterer, florist or the band and report to us tomorrow night, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great, thanks, baby, you won't regret this, tonight will end up with you being satisfied" Cristina answered in a soft voice to tease Burke even more.

"Cristina, I'm working now" Burke said feeling desire rose inside him, fortunately he was at his office, nobody's around.

"Ok, I'll save that for later, I just need to mention it, so you know what waiting for you at home"

"I'll remember that, can't wait to be home with you"

"Hey, why did you leave me note to call you?"

"Nothing, I just want to know how you are doing, you know after you found out about this pregnancy thing, apparently you are doing just fine"

"Yes, I myself surprise about the fact that I'm fine with this pregnancy, I mean it's really a record for me to accept the pregnancy in less than 24 hours"

"Perhaps because this pregnancy makes you get away with the wedding thing?" Burke told her his theory

"You are breaking my heart, Burke, how can you say that? How can you compare our flesh and blood with the stupid wedding?" Cristina pretended to be hurt. _What_ _he said is making sense, it really is, it must be one of the reasons why I'm okay with this pregnancy, but Burke doesn't have to know that I pretend to be angry, let him think I'm angry and I can use his guilty feeling for my advantage. _Cristina smiled about this thought.

"Cristina, I didn't mean that"

"Whatever, Burke, you should know better about pregnant woman's mood swing, now, excuse me, I have to eat for our baby" With that she ended the conversation, and dialed her favorite Chinese food restaurant to order some food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by fast, after lunch Cristina read the new medical journal that Burke brought few days ago, then she fell asleep, when she woke up it was already 7 pm, she texted Burke who would be home in an hour to buy dinner at Italian restaurant Meredith suggested, then she decided to take a shower. Remember their conversation earlier, she put on the new lingerie that she saved for special occasions, she really thanked Burke to keep their mothers away from her, she wouldn't be able to handle newly discovered pregnancy and wedding meeting with them in a same day, besides she kept remembering her failed effort to drag Burke to supply closet the earlier day, she needed to released the tense inside her. She heard the apartment door opened, key was placed on the foyer table, food's put on the kitchen.

Burke took dish from the kitchen cabinet, his back faced the bedroom, he heard Cristina's foot steps approaching "Cristina, I'm bringing what you ordered, let's eat" He said

"Eating is not the first thing I want to do right now"

Burke turned his body to face her. There she was, in black lingerie she never wore before, stood with right side of her body leaned to the door frame, she places her left hand on her left hip, looking so damn sexy, Burke stared at her, trying to say something was hard as desire took control "well, I want to eat" finally he could say something, he approached her and continued "you" he lowered his head to kiss her, their lips met, he kissed her with overwhelming desire that even Cristina was surprised, she was pushed back few steps before his hands pulled her closer, pressed her body against his, Cristina put her arms around his neck, his tongue entered and explored her mouth, made her moan, she could feel his manhood became harder, she slid one of her hand down and touched his crotch, squeezed it gently, Burke moaned hard, broke the kiss, carried Cristina to bed, his breath was heavy, he put Cristina slowly on bed, Cristina enjoyed the view as Burke stripped his clothes one by one, when he's finally naked, Cristina saw his length was almost perfectly hard, she sat up on bed pulled him nearer and took his length to her mouth, Burke moaned enjoying the service she's giving him, his hand on her head, pulled her hair and pushed her head gently as she moved, after few minutes of ecstasy "my turn, baby" his voice was heavy when he said that, but Cristina didn't stop, he always put her need above his, tonight she wanted to give back, she squeezed, bit gently, sucked until he could not hold any longer and cummed in her mouth, Cristina opened her mouth to show him her empty mouth, knowing it made Burke crazy when she swallowed his sperm, then she laid down on her back, opened her legs widely, Burke was on his knee, took her g-string off and licked her, Cristina moaned, Burke gave her pleasure by rubbing her clit and enter his two fingers that made Cristina rocked her hip, Cristina usually loved when he gave her decent foreplay but not tonight, tonight she was not patient "take me, Burke, now" she was wet but Burke wasn't sure to take her now, he's a big man, he didn't want to hurt her, Cristina sensed his doubt and repeated "now, Burke" finally he pulled his fingers, dropped his body above her, his hands on her sides to support his body, giving him space to look her in the eyes, full of love and desire, then entered her slowly, made her aware and feel as every inch of his length entered, deeper and deeper then pulled it slowly, Cristina begged him "please, Burke" he lowered his body, put his weight on her, groaned, and entered her again fast, he rocked her with full speed, Cristina would whimper if he had not kissed her, his tongue explored her mouth, all she could hear escaped from her lips was a weak moan as she felt the increasing pain and pleasure as he was doing her. They came together later, sweat all over their bodies…

Burke held Cristina in his arms, kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you, baby"

"I'm hungry, Burke"

Burke laughed "So much for after sex intimate moment, I'll warm the food for you" he kissed her once more and got up, headed to kitchen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke shifted in his sleep, reached to the right side of the bed to pull Cristina closer, opened his eyes when he failed to reach Cristina, she wasn't there, glanced to the nightstand on his side of the bed, the alarm clock showed 4.37. _She's in the bathroom, and puking, poor baby. _Burke opened the bathroom to find her squat near the toilet, wrapped in white fluffy towel, her hair was wet, and her face paled "are you okay? I'll get water for you" when he came back with a glass of water, she has already brushed her teeth. She drank the water after that "I'm not feeling good, Burke, and I should be good, I must work, I have round in one hour"

"Just take a rest for a moment, I'll talk to Bailey" Burke suggested

"Are you going to call Bailey everyday to permit me coming late everyday?"

"Not everyday, only when you don't feel good"

"You know what, I won't give in to this morning sickness, I'll fight it" then she felt that sickness again and ran to the bathroom

Burke followed her and rubbed her back neck "Lay down until you feel well then I'll take you to hospital, I'll call Addison too to move the appointment from tomorrow to today"

Cristina finally gave in, she rested on the bed while Burke called Bailey and Addison then prepared their breakfast.


	3. Hospital Arguments

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 3

Cristina and Burke arrived at hospital at 7, it was early for Burke, but for Cristina she had missed round. Her friends had had their assignment, she went to find Bailey to get hers. She found Bailey at Nurse Station writing on her chart

"Dr. Bailey, sorry I'm late"

Without looking from her chart Bailey answered "I wish I had attending boyfriend when I was intern myself, but of course I wasn't stupid enough to screw my attending…clinic, Yang...these whiney interns, only feel a little sick and they skip round...." Bailey continued rambling, Cristina knew better, instead of arguing her she headed to clinic.

Surprisingly she saw Meredith in empty clinic sat on one of the beds, doing nothing "Where's everybody? What did you do that pissed Bailey off?"

"First, few nurses were absent, sick, flu, so they short of nurses, we can ask nurses' help if we have patients, as you see no patient...Second, I didn't do anything, you are the reason I'm in clinic today" Meredith pouted

"Yeah, right, like I was here this morning" Cristina stood in front of her

"Well, apparently being your best friend I must know everything about you, she asked me why you were late, Burke just told her you weren't feeling well, I told her I had no idea, she glared at me and said "aha" and here I am, so basically it's your fault, why were you late anyway?"

"I'm a whore" Cristina said

Meredith smiled naughtily "I know it, quickie became sex marathon? Once wasn't enough, huh? I never thought of Burke as sex machine"

"It's not what I meant, Mere" Cristina looked around made sure no one's around, she didn't want anyone specially nurse heard what Meredith said, there's enough gossip in SGH

Meredith raised her brow playfully "I want details"

"Mere, shut up!" Cristina hissed her

"Then what's the relation between whore and you being late?"

"I just remember what you said the last time "this" happened, I admit I couldn't control myself when it came to Burke and sex, that made me whore...pregnant whore"

Meredith was shocked "Oh My God, you are not...Cristina, you are not pregnant, again, are you?" She emphasized the word "again"

When Cristina didn't answer "Wow, two unexpected pregnancies in less than a year, you are whore, stupid whore, can't you keep your pants on?"

"Yeah, right, like you can live a day without sex" Cristina snapped

"Well, at least I'm clever enough not to get knocked up, didn't they teach you about this at Stanford?" Meredith used this perfect time to tease her best friend.

"No, but they taught me how to trap a renowned cardiothoracic surgeon to marry me, obviously they didn't teach you that in Dartmouth seeing you still are trying to catch Mcdreamy" Cristina said matter of factly

"WHAT? You did not!"

"O yeah, I did" Cristina said proudly, the very competitive side of Cristina took control, made her forget that she needed 8 days to answer Burke's proposal

"Where's the ring?" Meredith grabbed Cristina's hand in search for ring "Ooo you got me" she said after seeing there's no ring

Cristina pulled the necklace she wore, there was a beautiful diamond ring instead of pendant "I don't do rings but Burke thought engagement wasn't engagement if there's no ring, so I compromised, this pregnancy makes me weak, I usually don't compromise, but I did, I took a middle way, they didn't teach this at Stanford, I improvised" Cristina smiled cockily

Casually Meredith said "Let me get this straight, not only you are pregnant and engaged, you are actually okay with the idea of being pregnant and engaged? I mean, You'll gonna get married, lose the freedom of philandering life, live without alcohol and coffee for the next-let's say-eight months, i don't know how far along you are, be a fat wife, have less surgeries, be mommy-tracked by Burke and the chief, bring an innocent child to this cruel world that will hate you when he or she reaches puberty, those facts are actually okay for you?"

The victory that Cristina had few minutes ago ran out of the clinic window and being replaced by realization about what she would go through, she freaked out, she began pacing "What have I done, Mere? I even agreed to have small reception, can you imagine me host a party? you are right I will have less surgeries, get mommy tracked by chief like Bailey, worse cause Burke will do it too, I knew I was pregnant 2 days ago and I already lost my coffee, my kid will hate me, I'm not a baby person, plus I'm always skinny for all my life, what if I can't lose my baby fat, and become fat for the rest of my life? My life will change drastically" Cristina almost cried

Meredith on the other hand surprised by Cristina's reaction, jumped up from the bed "Cristina, relax, I didn't mean to scare you, I just curiously questioned you, they're only questions"

Cristina stared at her best friend, horrified, she moved her hands wildly "Too late, Mere, I'm freaking out! I didn't think further before, I found out I was pregnant, when I got home Mama and my mother were there with Burke discussing the big traditional wedding, and the only thing I could say to stop them just told them I was pregnant! I didn't think, stupid, stupid, I wasn't even sure to keep it!"

Grabbed Cristina arms Meredith said "Ok, Cris, calm down, take a deep breath" something crossed her mind _Burke will kill me if he sees Cristina right now_ "Yes, like that, inhale, exhale, good, now sit here"

Cristina was forced to sit on bed facing Meredith "I was wrong, those things I said to you earlier weren't facts, those were possibilities, not the facts, what did I say?" Meredith started pacing "Philandering life, who needs it when you have a wonderful man who loves you, accepts you for the way you are? A brilliant man who's good in bed? Coffee and alcohol? Wait till the baby's born then you can have them, we'll do something fun to replace the addiction, can't think about what it is now, but we will. Surgeries? You are Cristina Yang, the most stubborn, hard core, strong willed, you are genius, you'll find ways to get surgeries, you can ensure the chief that you are able to do surgeries even though you are pregnant, don't worry about Burke, you can handle him, you whipped him enough to marry you. If you are still fat after the baby born, I'll jog with you, and if jogging doesn't work, I'll get pregnant and fat too, obvious I'll ask you about 'getting pregnant tips', and your kid will love you, we always think we have bad mothers, to be a good one is easy just do what they didn't do, and be sure that Auntie Mere will teach her nephew or niece how to respect his or her mother"

Cristina smiled "You are lucky I'm pregnant, I wouldn't buy what you just said if I were not"

Mere rolled her eyes "Thanks to the hormones" and hugged Cristina "You are getting married!"

"Ouch, ouch you are touching me!"

"Shut up, it's the last time I can hug you, soon you'll be fat and I can't put my arms around you"

Cristina patted Mere's back _stupid hormones, I couldn't remember I ever patted someone in my life_

The door opened, Burke came and saw this scene "Am I interrupting?"

Meredith pulled back "No. Dr. Burke, um congratulation on the engagement and the baby"

"Cristina told you? Thanks, Grey, we'll talk to you about the wedding later. Cristina, I come to tell you Addison has time right now to check on you, shall we go?"

Cristina stood up "Ok, let's go, I'll see you after this, Mere, keep thef news for yourself"

"Ok" Meredith smiled staring at the couple, Burke put his hand on Cristina's back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the exam room few moments later, Addison had waited them "Hi, Preston, Yang, come in...Yang, Preston told me you had USG before, he showed me the print of the result and it's obvious you are pregnant, but as you know Karev didn't file the first exam, so right now I'm going to do a full examination, just to make sure everything is okay"

"Okay" was all Cristina said, she took the hospital gown patient had to wear and changed

Addison started examination by doing USG "ok, there it is, your baby, congratulation, both of you" she smiled widely

Burke held Cristina's hand and stared at the monitor in awe "Look, Cris, it's our baby"

Cristina rolled her eyes "We saw it before, Burke"

Burke ignored the comment "When is the due date?"

"Well, you conceived the fetus two months ago, the last time you had your period was on January 12th, right, Yang? And your menstrual cycle was 28 days?" Cristina nodded, Addison continued "Well, according to my calculation, your baby is due on October 19th"

"Ok, Burke, promise me you won't start counting down, you already make me crazy by your no caffeine rule, which leads me to ask you, Dr. Montgomery, can I have my coffee back?"

Addison answered "well, caffeine is no good for the baby, Yang, however if you really need it desperately, you still can drink your coffee but you must limit you consumption less than 200 mg per day, find information to get a sense of the caffeine content of various types of coffee, specially the one you usually drink"f

Cristina smiled for this information but Burke didn't agree "Addison, why don't you tell us about the effect of caffeine during pregnancy?"

"Caffeine doubles the risk of miscarriage, it reduces blood flow to placenta. And because it easily crosses the placenta and reaches your baby who then very slowly metabolizes it, caffeine may directly affect his or her developing cells. A recent study in Denmark found that the risk of stillbirth more than doubled in women who drank a great deal of coffee per day — eight cups or more — compared with non-coffee drinkers. And some studies suggest that high levels of caffeine consumption by Mom may slightly reduce a baby's birth weight, but other research has shown no association"

"I won't drink 8 cups of coffee, Burke" Cristina glared at Burke

Didn't want to involve in upcoming couple's argument, Addison added "You too can talk about this later, back to the baby, yours seem healthy, it has strong heart beat the way I like it, I'll give you prescription for prenatal vitamin and supplement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Meeting with Mothers

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Author's Note: I try to find Beta Reader to beta my story and I read some beta readers profiles, but I still haven't found the one that suits me, I realize maybe I don't try hard enough. I'm looking beta reader from an English speaking country that's willing to correct my linguistic error only, not my writing, I don't need to be a good writer, I just do writing for fun, so if one of you readers wants to be my beta reader, I'll appreciate it, thanks before :-)

Chapter 4

Cristina's pager went off when she and Burke were about to leave the exam room. _Thank God_ "Got to go, see you at home, Burke, thanks Dr. Montgomery" she wanted to flee from the scene immediately but Burke grabbed her armed "Our mothers come tonight, dinner at 8, try to be home before 8"

"I'll try" was all she said before disappearing

She went to ER where she saw Bailey and her friends were already there, she was the last one who answered the page "What's wrong with you today, Yang? Did you wake up today suddenly decided to piss me off?"

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey, won't happen again" Cristina appologized

Bailey glared at Cristina "Good" then to all of them "there was accident at highway, a stupid husband decided to shot his wife who was driving, made her lose control over the car, hit several cars before it stopped, you can guess the rest of the story, let's move, people!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BC's apartment

"Yesterday was exhausting, we both had meeting from 8 am until 9 pm with the caterer, hotel, florist, the band, the bridal, we were lucky to meet the right persons who were willing to help us in such short notice" Jane Burke clearly satisfied

"Don't forget to remind Cristina that this Saturday we will go to the bridal to pick the wedding dress" Helen added

"Ok, Helen, It's a good thing we will only have small reception, right? It doesn't take long to organize" Burke replied

When Cristina finally got home, it was thirty minutes passed 8, she stopped at the apartment door, couldn't decide whether to come in or not - _I can go to Mere's house, or go back to hospital, I can think what to tell Burke later, but damn I'm hungry, I can't wait to eat_ - she turned the doorknob and came in. Three persons around the dining table stopped chatting, it was Helen who spoke first "You are late, Cristina, Preston told us he had told you to come before 8"

"I had patient, mother, it's not like I can choose only to treat minor injured patient, Bailey assigned us" Cristina said, felt irritated

"How is Miranda, Cristina?" Jane Burke asked

Cristina took a seat next to Burke and answered "Last time I checked she was fine, and for sure she really had healthy lung, she was yelling at us all day long, Nazi mode on"

Jane Burke frowned "Cristina, it's not nice to say something sarcastic like that, you'll have a kid in few months, believe me you'll want him to have good manner, we must teach only nice things to our kids, and even though we do that they will get those bad things anyway from their surroundings, kids absorb everything easily, I just want to make sure it's not you, the mother, who gives them bad influences"

The words triggered Cristina's defensive. _I'm tired, hungry and pregnant, did she just seriously said that?_ "Ok, first, you said "him", how do you know we'll have a boy? Second, if you think I'll screw up my own kid, why do I bother being pregnant anyway? O wait, I can answer that, I don't care what you think, obviously I'm not pregnant for you so I'll keep being pregnant, and I also have an advice for you, don't visit us to see your grandchild if you don't want to see "her" mother screw her up" she used the word "her" deliberately

"Whoa, calm down, ladies" Burke almost shocked to see the situation changed so fast

"Your fiancé is the one who must calm down, I didn't say anything bad, Preston" Jane Burke snapped, feeling offended by Cristina's respond

"Burke, you heard her, I'm tired, hungry and pregnant and she attacked me" Cristina tried to have Burke on her side

"Preston, his name is Preston, I named him Preston" Jane glared at Cristina, her arms were folded in front of her chest

"Well he doesn't mind I call him Burke, I don't care if you do"

"Of course you don't care, you are a selfish woman, only care about yourself, I have known that since the first time I met you, you never care about what my son wants, I know my son, he wants traditional wedding but you forced him to accept this whole stupid wedding ideas of yours" Her voice was dangerously calm

"So is this what it's all about? The wedding? Don't come if you don't want to, no one forces you to come"

"Cristina!" Burke and Helen said in unison

"What?! You two kept your mouths shut when she was talking nonsense to me, I said something logical you two yelled at me?" Cristina was upset

"Cristina, calm down, please" Burke spoke softly and touched her arm

"Ok, ok" Cristina inhaled trying to calm herself down, it didn't work "It's not fair, Burke, you heard what she said to me, she said I was sarcastic, selfish and driven, I just defended myself because you didn't, I didn't expect my own mother to defend me but you, you are the father of my child, you should do that for me"

"Cristina, please, I can't choose between you and my mama" Burke said desperately

"But she wants you to be on her side, it just proves what I said about her selfishness" Jane decided to join the conversation again

"Mama, please" Burke faced his mama "don't start again" Jane's face was rigid, she didn't expect her son to say that

"Jane, if you really think my daughter isn't good enough for your son, why did you ask me to come with you in the first place? The problem is, you don't like my daughter since the beginning, so you always think that everything she does is wrong. But you see, Jane, it's not about us, it's about them, you may not like her but your son loves her, we may not like this wedding but it's what they agree, it doesn't matter where the idea comes from." Helen said wisely

Jane sighed "It's obvious my presence is unwanted, you all speak against me, I'd better go" she grabbed her purse and coat, headed to the door

Burke and Helen were surprised "Jane, I didn't mean that"

"Mama, we didn't speak against you" Burke and Helen stood up approaching Jane to prevent her from going

But Jane had put her coat on "I need to get back to my hotel now, Preston, Helen, good night" she nodded and went away

Both Burke and Helen sighed, felt awkward about what happened, finally Helen said "I'm sorry, Preston, today shouldn't end this way, I'd better go back to my hotel too, I'll call you soon, see you later. Bye, Cristina, try to take a rest, for the baby"

Cristina nodded "Bye, mother, good night and be careful" _at least she stood up for me_

Burke helped her with her coat then she left. Burke turned to face Cristina "She's here to help us, Cris"

"What do you mean by that? O now you are blaming me? Not only you didn't stood up for me, you are blaming me"

"I'm not blaming you, don't misunderstand what people try to talk to you about, like my mama, she just gave you a nice advice how to be a good mother, she's a good mother, she didn't say that you were sarcastic, she just said your choice of word is sarcastic"

"She's a good mother? What is that supposed to mean? Should I be like her? Ok, maybe she didn't say that sarcastic part directly but she said "you are selfish woman" to my face, Burke, there's no way I misunderstood that" Cristina was so upset about what Burke said, her eyes filled with tears "you said you couldn't choose between me and your mama, but for me you made a choice" with that she fled to the bedroom and slammed the door shut

"Cristina, open the door, please" he heard her sobbing and felt guilty. _What did I do? She's pregnant with my kid, she hasn't had her dinner, she must be tired after working all day, she couldn't stand mothers when she's not pregnant I should not say those things, should know better, I'm older than she is, I'm the mature one. _

Burke paced in front of the door, after few minutes he heard footsteps approaching, the door was opened, Cristina stared him with teary eyes "I'm going to Mere's house" Burke looked down and saw she carried bulky sport bag "don't try to pick me up"

Cristina passed Burke, he grasped her wrist, spoke softly to her "baby, please, this is ridiculous"

"Don't talk to me, you said enough" pulled her wrist and without looking back, she left leaving Burke stunned.

She took taxi and told the driver to take her to a hotel near airport. _He'll look for me at Mere's house, I won't make this easy for him, he chose his precious mama, well he can have baby with her, oh yuck, incest, what am I thinking? God, I hate that woman, why didn't she tell him to break up with me when she first saw me? Who am I kidding? I'm sure she did that, it just didn't work, her son picked me. Well, at least that time when I was skinny and fun, tonight he chose his mama. _A single tear dropped from her eye, she felt hurt. _How can the father of my kid choose his mother-i refuse using word mama-over me, his fiancé? I give him this baby, isn't it enough? It has to be enough, it is not just a baby, it's his future, our future. _Cristina touched her belly. Another tear fell. Her mobile phone vibrated, it was Burke. She turned the phone off. _He makes me cry, I'm pregnant with his child and he makes me cry, he deserves this, he can call his mama now, not me….._

After check in, Cristina went directly to her room, felt exhausted she didn't bother to call anyone, not even Mere, she even forgot she didn't eat anything. She fell asleep few minutes after her head touching the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Temporary Make Up

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 5

Cristina woke up at 4 feeling sick and ran to the bathroom to puke. _Damn morning sickness, I'm not feeling well but I must be well, Burke's not here, I must take care of myself. _With determination she took shower, brushed her teeth and prepared to go to hospital. She took taxi and stopped at 24 hour café near hospital to buy herself some breakfast.

She didn't meet anybody at hospital entrance. _I thought Burke would wait for me at the entrance_. She entered intern locker room and surprised to see her friends were already there, she glimpsed at her watched, she wasn't late "what are you doing here so early?"

Mere said "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Jeez, someone is grumpy"

"All of us are grumpy, cranky, grouchy, you name it we feel it, it's the feeling you have when a worried fiancé visited you on hour when you were supposed to sleep, where the hell were you, Yang? We called all hospitals in Seattle cause you told Burke you're gonna go to our house but didn't show up" Alex snapped

"Evil Spawn, did you just actually tell me that you cared?"

"Cristina, Dr. Burke really worried about you" George joined the conversation

"What do you care? You don't even live there, Bambi"

"You didn't answer me" Meredith demanded

"Ok, I'll tell you where I was, more precise where I live, but promise me you won't tell Burke"

"You know what? I don't wanna know cause I'm sure I can't keep this from Burke, I'm not ready to lose my cardio cases"

That's about time Cristina realized that someone had been noticing her "Ok…Barbie, what's up with the silly smile? Stop staring at my stom…ouch, ouch don't hug me" Cristina pushed Izzie away

"I just want to congratulate you for the pregnancy" Izzie said happily and added "can I rub your belly?"

Cristina glared at Meredith "she knows?"

"It was Burke who told them. Izzie, Alex and Derek were home when Burke came to find you. Izzie told George" Meredith answered

"What did Burke actually tell you?"

"He came around 10.30 and wanted to see you, when he found out you weren't there he's worried to death, he said you two had had argument, he didn't tell what exactly the argument was about, Derek tried to calm him down, he said he couldn't cause you're pregnant so it wasn't just you he worried about…..what's the argument about anyway?"

Cristina told them what happened briefly, Izzie commented "O that woman's bitch, and I agree Dr. Burke should back you up"

Meredith added "You are pregnant, you should win in any arguments you have with Burke, his mama or your mother cause you have one thing that they want desperately, that baby. I can't believe Burke didn't stand up for you. It's a good thing you ran away last night, you might be lost yesterday, but you won't lose again after this, Burke must have his lesson. You should see him last night, I felt sorry for him but not anymore"

"Thank you! I mean show me some love, I'm pregnant, that's huge thing for Cristina Yang"

Before anybody made comment about that, Bailey came in to give their assignment "I see nobody's late, good, Karev, Dr. Sloan needs you. Grey you are helping Dr. Montgomery today, O'Malley you are with Dr. Shepherd, Yang, Burke asked you, Steven you are with Dr. Torres, go"

"Dr. Bailey, I know you are my boss and you decide who I help, but for today can I help other doctor?" Cristina asked doubtly_ It's worth a try_

"I love to work with dr. Burke!" Izzie said in the same time as Meredith said "Assign me to Burke!"

"Do I look like someone who give a damn with your love life, Yang? Same thing goes to you, Grey, your boyfriend's ex-wife is your boss, live with it, it's not my fault you fools mix business with pleasure, now get the hell off of my face" Bailey shouted to unhappy dissapointed female interns

The three of them were taken back then headed to different directions.

Cristina found Burke at Nurse station, Burke's back faced her, she coughed to inform her presence but Burke didn't move nor seem to realize she was behind him. _Damn, he's pretending not to hear me_ "Dr. Burke"

He turned slowly "Dr. Yang, I need you to scrub in on CABG with me, please prep Mr. Smith"

_Coronary Artery Bypass Graft, YAY! Ok, I become Izzie. _Cristina tried to hide the excitement, she just nodded and went to prep Mr. Smith.

When Cristina entered the scrub room, Burke was there, they were washing their hands when he asked "Where did you go last night? I went to Meredith's"

"So I heard, I told you not to pick me up"

Burke ignored the last sentence "Then you knew that I was worried and scared when I didn't find you there, my mind played horrible scenarios about what might happen to you, where did you go?"

"Somewhere I could eat and sleep without someone called me selfish and judged me being a bad mother, before I became a mother, how ridiculous is that, Dr. Burke?"

"I'm sorry, Cristina"

Cristina went to operation room, Burke sighed and followed her.

The surgery went well without complication. Cristina's mood changed, 5 hours on one of her favorite cardio surgeries she had surgery high, the really high one. Burke saw her face and knew it. He determined to use this advantage. _I won't get further if I try to reconcile by talking like earlier, she's too stubborn, I must use different way._ They stood so closed together while scrubbing out, Burke tried his first move "Nice surgery, thanks for helping me"

Cristina replied "My pleasure, I love CABG" she felt Burke pressed his body to hers when he reached for towel to dry his hand on her side. _Aw I can feel his...what is he trying to do? I'm still mad at him. He won't get anything. Just because he let me scrub in on his surgery…._

Burke leaned to the sink and stared at Cristina, she felt uncomfortable "Stop looking at me like that"

Burke chuckled "Like what?"

"Like you want to seduce me, just because I was on surgery high, it doesn't mean you'll get lucky" she dried her hand and went out

Of course Burke followed her, and quickly he caught up and walked by her side "Just a suggestion, we can have a little fun and after that you can get mad at me again, I call it temporary make up"

"Temporary make up? So after we have whatever weighing in your mind, I can have lunch with my friends, go back to work and later go home to where I live now"

"Actually I brought you lunch, chicken salad, and homemade chocolate cake, I couldn't sleep last night, so I baked, I know you love my chocolate cake, as for work after lunch I have valve replacement surgery, I don't feel like working with other interns today, but if you don't want I can ask O'Malley"

"You know I can't say no to those, not even when I wasn't pregnant, I hate you" Cristina slapped his arm

Burke smiled, put his hand on her back and led her to the nearest empty on call room, he locked the door and heard Cristina said "I can't believe you planned this" There were three brown bags on the small table beside the bunk bed "How if someone had come when we had had surgery?"

"Check out the bags" Cristina checked and saw there was label on each bag where Burke had put his name on "I guess no one's stupid enough to mess around with Dr. Preston Burke"

Burke moved toward Cristina and hugged her from behind "No one's as smart as you are to mess around with me" then he kissed her neck, one hand cupped her breast, one hand rubbed her stomach, Cristina just let him, they stood like that for a moment, enjoyed each other presence until she felt his kisses and breath become hot on her skin, she turned around, looked the desire in his eyes and kissed him, not too long they fell into bed together.

"Thank you" Burke whispered, held Cristina in his arms after they had sex "for messing around with me"

Cristina smiled "Thank you for the good sex" she kissed him and got up, still naked she took the brown bags, brought them to the bed "I need food now" she decided to eat the cake first, Burke saw this and furrowed his eye brow "I'm pregnant, I need sugar, a lot" Cristina responded with mouth full of food

Burke laughed "I'm full just to see you eat"

"Um, this is delicious…try…." She spooned the cake to his mouth

"You have chocolate cream on top of your lips" Burke told her then moved toward Cristina to lick it, Cristina thought he was gonna kiss her, so when he was just few inches from her she captured his lips, soon kissing wasn't enough and sex session two began...

"That's better than the first one" Cristina laid closed to Burke, her head on his chest, he made patterns on her back with his fingers, knew it made her relax

"Thank you, I promise tonight I give you the best sex ever" Burke kissed her hair

"Nice try, mister"

_Her body isn't tense, I can try to talk about our problem _"Please come home or let me come to your place wherever that is_"_

"Burke, don't ruin this moment, this is temporary make up, remember?"

"Yes, it is, you see, it involves talking"

Cristina wanted to get up but he was still moving his fingers on her back the way she liked. It made her relax and lazy to move away._ It won't kill me to tell him how I feel _"I hate what you did to me, Burke, by this time you should have known me well, I'm not like the other women who jump over wedding and pregnancy, I'm still adapting to this pregnancy & wedding stuffs so I really need you to support me, I'm pregnant intern who got knocked up by her attending, my life has been already hard, I don't need your mama judge me nor you align with her to hurt me, I never wanted to be the priority in your life but you must understand right now I need you more than before" Cristina was on the edge of crying. _Damn hormones, I don't wanna cry, but I can't stop the tears from falling_

"Please don't cry, forgive me, I was stupid, I never meant to hurt you, I should be more sensitive, don't worry you have all my attentions, you are my priority, I promise, your needs come first. I'm sorry, baby, I love you so much"

Cristina was sobbing, Burke held her tight and let her sob "This is the last time I'm making you cry, I promise" it broke his heart to see the love of his life cry and he's the one who caused it.

After some time "what time is it, Burke?"

"2.30 pm, my surgery at 4, we still have half hour before prepping Mr. Cooper, we still have chicken salad, do you want some? I think I need to eat too, the valve replacement can take few hours"

Cristina finally got up, they both were eating, put their scrubs on, then went out of the on call room.

Meredith saw them come out from the on call room, they both have their proffesional masks on, they didn't even hold each other's hand, but Meredith knew better, she saw Burke toed to different direction while Cristina came approaching her. She made her mocking face, Cristina snapped "Shut up, Mere"

"I didn't say anything yet" Meredith smirked "so you too made up? That easilly? I'm disappointed, Cristina, I thought you were stronger than that"

"Ok, fine, I'm a slut, I can't live without his penis"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Move on

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 6

Burke had waited Cristina at SGH entrance when Cristina and Meredith finished their shifts.

"Grey, Cristina"

"Dr. Burke" Meredith nodded and then to Cristina "I must go now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye, Cris, good night, Dr. Burke"

Cristina moved quickly and grabbed Meredith's arm "We were going to your place to watch your mother's surgical tapes, that's what you told me"

Meredith "I suddenly got headache, I'm going to sleep instead"

Cristina glared at her "When did you suddenly get headache?"

Meredith argued weakly "When we stepped out of the elevator"

Cristina said sarcastically "Yeah, right, thank you for being a such supporting friend"

Meredith rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever" and toed to the hospital entrance

Cristina said to Burke "You'd better have something more interesting than Ellis Grey's tapes"

Burke smirked, stretched out his hand for Cristina to hold. Hand in hand they left the hospital and soon reached Burke's car, he opened the passenger seat door for her as usual. Inside the car, Burke asked "Do you want to take your belongings from wherever you stayed last night? Or should we come home directly?"

"Who said about coming home?"

"Cristina….I can't sleep without you beside me, I can go crazy worrying about you when you are not with me, I want you to be on my sight so I'm sure you are alright, plus there's our baby" he rubbed Cristina's belly, he's the only one she let to do it.

Cristina rolled her eyes "Fine, Holiday Inn hotel" _I'm becoming weak_

"Thank you" Burke kissed her cheek and headed to the hotel

Cristina watched him as he was driving, his dark tall muscular strong figure, and felt rushed emotions within her. _He's so handsome, caring, good in bed, not to mention a great cardiothoracic surgeon, a good teacher, yes that means something for me, I can't imagine being with someone that isn't a surgeon, I'm not good at communication, what should I talk about with lawyer for example, or worse vet. He always gives in every time we had fight, even though I'm usually the one to blame. Why did we fight yesterday? So stupid, this man loves me, and I can feel it. Damn, I'm rambling in my mind, can I say "rambling"? it's only in my mind, he can't hear me, rambling can be heard, why do I suddenly think about this?_ _Jeez…._

"I can hear what's weighing on your mind"

Burke's comment brought Cristina to reality "How about we're staying at the hotel tonight? We can order room service, I'm starving, and we can have little fun there, nice changing from our apartment and on call rooms" She suggested

Burke chuckled for this rapid mood swinging "Sounds like a great idea"

"Don't be too excited about it, you'll pay for all of them" Cristina smiled

"I don't mind at all, in case you don't notice your fiancé is a well paid surgeon" Burke said

"Also an arrogant ass" Cristina added

"What were you thinking?"

"What? When?"

"Before you suggested this great idea, what were you thinking? You were staring at me"

"I love the way you drive"

Burke laughed "Yeah, right, that's why you prefer your motorcycle…speaking of which, I'm thinking about buying you a car, you know with the baby's coming you'll need a car so you can take it to doctor, school or wherever you want, you can't take our baby on motorcycle, don't you think?"

"First, this baby is not even born yet, don't talk about school, that's really stupid, and second I love my motorcycle, I don't wanna give it up for car"

"You are so stubborn, Cristina" _I'd better not force this idea, wait till the baby's born_

"Shut up, you love me"

Burke laughed "So, I called mama today"

Cristina groaned "Burke, don't push your luck"

"No, you are going to love this…can I continue?"

"Ok, fine, when did you call her? You were with me almost all day"

"I called her when you prepped Mr. Cooper, she was still in bad mood about what happened yesterday, I told her I was sorry about what happened between you two" he saw Cristina was about to comment "wait, let me finish, I told her I respected her and I loved her but you were the most important person for me right now and that wasn't gonna change just because she didn't like you, so I asked her to accept you and be nice to you, she finally said she would do her best"

"That's it? She practically gave in?" Cristina couldn't believe Jane Burke would give in that easily "there's more, tell me"

"Well, she asked me if I was really sure about you, about the wedding" Burke didn't tell Cristina that her mother suggested him to cancel the wedding and asked full custody of the unborn baby

"That's it, she just lost her "visiting grandchild hour" right"

"Cristina, that's not nice, baby….anyway, I told her I had never been this sure for my entire life, I'd marry you and started my own family with you and that she had to accept the fact because if she had made me choose between you and her, I'd choose you" Burke's right hand held Cristina's left hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it

"You are aware you'll get lucky for the third time, fourth time and maybe sixth time today as soon as we arrived at my hotel room, aren't you?" Cristina teased him

Burke just laughed and drove in full speed to their hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning after breakfast they checked out from the hotel and headed to hospital together.

"So you are going to the bridal today, right? To pick the wedding dress?"

"Yup, I'll meet my mother there and maybe yours if she decides to mock my choice of dress"

"Cristina, try not to mention the argument with my mama, ok? Let the past stays where it should be, it's for the best I think" Burke saw Cristina pouted and tried to go back to previous subject "so what time will you go?"

"I should talk to Bailey first or to my friends to cover my shift, if everything's ok I'll leave at 4"

"Will you tell Bailey about our wedding?"

"I have to, Izzie knows, soon whole hospital will too, it's better if Bailey knows from the first hand"

"Ok, see you at home, I'll have to scrub in" He kissed her forehead

"Wait, you won't meet me at bridal?"

"I can but I won't, it's a bad luck to see my bride in wedding dress before the wedding"

"Oh God, that must be one of your stupid beliefs, nonsense superstitious" Then she felt sick "Damn, I need to throw up"

Burke looked concerned but before he could say anything Cristina had run to the nearest rest room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina just finished changing into her scrub when Bailey came in to intern locker room. Bailey gave their assignment for that day and was about to leave when Cristina stopped her "Dr. Bailey, can I talk for a second?"

"If you can make it quick then fine, what's up, Yang?"

"I'm engaged"

"Congratulation, so it isn't just gossip"

"Thanks, Dr. Bailey, no, it's not gossip"

"When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks"

"And how far along are you?"

Cristina's shocked "What?"

"I repeat how far along are you?"

"How do you know?"

"Let's see, you are a surgery junky who's afraid of commitment, there's no way you'll marry this fast unless you are pregnant and those hormones change you a bit, Burke is a lucky man, gets what he wants in perfect time, he should be grateful, my husband and I waited 10 years before we got little Tucker"

"Actually we planned to get married few months after we engaged but that's before we found out. Anyway, I'm two month pregnant, Dr. Bailey if I can find someone to cover my shift, I'll go home early today, I'll have to go to bridal, is that ok for you?"

"You'll go alone? Steven and Grey don't go with you?"

"No, I won't have traditional wedding, there's no bridesmaid or maid of honor, as for the wedding dress I'll wear it at reception" and she added "for Burke"

"You two won't get married in church?"

"No, we'll make it legal in city hall then we'll have the reception"

"Wow, you really whip Preston Burke"

"I guess our baby helps me with my plan too"

"So am I invited?"

"Yes to the reception, I just invite few people from hospital, you are one of them"

"Then you get my permission to leave early, now get your pregnant ass off of here, just because you are pregnant, it doesn't mean you can be lazy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen Rubenstein had waited Cristina at SGH entrance for few minutes when Cristina bumped into her on her way out "mother, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to make sure you'll go to the bridal, that's why I decided to go together with you"

"Wow, mother, that's very thoughtful" Cristina said sarcastically

They took taxi to go to the bridal, behind the entrance door standing a woman who Cristina wanted to avoid the most, Jane Burke was talking to shop assistant and greeted them when they came in "Hi Helen, Cristina" Helen and Cristina just nodded, Jane continued "I've talked to this nice young lady, Lisa will help you finding the dress, Cristina"

Lisa shook Cristina's hand "Hello, nice to meet you, Cristina, do you have preference for the dress?"

"I'm sure want the simple one"

"Ok, this way" Lisa led the three of them to a small room where there were chairs, small table and mirror "please take a seat, make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back with dresses to show you, they are new collections from various designers"

The three of them sat, Cristina felt uncomfortable, didn't know what to say to Jane Burke, thankfully her talkative mother found topics to discuss with Jane. After a while Lisa came back with many wedding dresses hung on a long steel clothes hanger.

"Here they are" Lisa announced

"They are too simple for wedding, don't you want something more glamour?" Jane Burke puckered her brow

"But I like them" Cristina started to look through the hanger in searching for her wedding dress

"Yeah, I think they are gorgeous, simple and elegant" Helen added

Cristina took 3 dresses "I'll try these"

Lisa commented "Nice choices, let me help you"

Cristina tried the first one, Lisa described the dress "This is column halter top, floor length, made of white satin. Look, how it hugged her small figure perfectly, the neckline was cut low, show little skin, it'll definitely make the groom happy"

Seeing herself in a wedding dress, Cristina never thought she would feel amazed. Helen stared at her daughter proudly, even Jane Burke was stunned.

"What do you think, mother?"

"It's beautiful, Cristina"

"It is but try the other dresses before you decide" Lisa reminded her

Second dress was a column strapless floor length, also made of satin. It had cute lace detail on front that looked like belt, it's nude color was contrastable to the dress' broken white color. The dress embraced Cristina's soft curve.

"I like this one too" Cristina said "both of them don't make me hard to move or to breathe"

"The first one was sexy, this was simple elegant" Jane Burke gave her opinion

"You are petite and this dress elongates your figure. Let's try the third one, then you decide" Lisa suggested

Cristina tried her last choice, Lisa explained to the three of them "Ok, this is mermaid V-Neck chapel train, also made of Satin"

Jane Burke commented "This looks more like a wedding dress, with the chapel train thing"

"But it's hard for me to move in this dress"

"It's the mermaid cut, you see it's tight from waistline to your knee, then flares out to the hem. But this is a very sexy look, it highlights the curves of your body"

"No, it's between the first one or the second one I think" Cristina replied

"Well, what are you planning to do with your hair?" Lisa asked "If you want a fancy updo wedding hair style, the first dress was perfect, but if you like your hair down or partial updo, I suggest the second dress"

"Well, my fiancé loves my hair, so no fancy updo I guess"

"You can use fancy hair accessory if you like your hair down, or veil so it won't be too plain"

"Mosquito net? No way, accessory is fine" Cristina decided

"Ok, then, the second dress?"

"Yup" Cristina said, relieved to finally find her wedding dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Counting Days

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Author's note : This chapter and the next one are about day to day activities before the marriage. I had fun writing these chapters, I hope you will have fun reading them and won't get bored. I cross my fingers.

Chapter 7 – Counting days

Starter

When Cristina got home, Burke was already there, he was on sofa and read a book "The Unofficial Guide to Having a Baby" and on the table there were few new books, baby books and pregnancy books.

"God, look at these books, do you get special discount, Burke?"

"I just want to understand more about pregnancy and baby"

"But you don't need that many, I'm sure those books contain the same things"

Tried to change the subject "Did you find the dress?"

"Yup" Cristina sat on his lap and kissed him

"Where is it?"

"Still on the bridal, I'll take it one or two days before the reception, they have few different sizes, I just want to pick the right size so it fits me perfectly, who knows I'll gain few pounds. My boobs have started to swell, you don't notice?"

"I do" He kissed her "anyway, it's a good call, I just read somewhere, next week your breasts are expanding in glorious way, it's making daddy happier"

"I bet it is, you know I just did the hardest thing to do in my life for you, I should get reward for that" Cristina leaned her forehead to his

Burke was confused "Huh?"

"I want sex, Burke, jeez, do I have to say it directly? Where's my pride?" Cristina slapped him

"Pride? As far as I remember you always ask first" Burke smiled cockily

"I don't always ask for sex! You seduce me to have sex with you" Cristina got up from his lap "You are a jerk"

"Whoa, baby, I just teased you, it was a joke" Burke tried to reach her but she restrained from him

"Did you remember the last time we had sex?" Cristina asked

"Yeah, this morning, before breakfast"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, as always"

Cristina dropped the bomb "Good, because I withhold sex until our wedding day"

"You can't do that, Cristina, it'll be two weeks" Burke stared at her stunned

"O yes, I can do it" Victorious smile was on her face "Have a nice celibacy"

"Cristina Yang, you are unbelievable"

"O, little tips for you, just think of this as preparation to be daddy, you don't expect me to keep having sex when I'm in my last trimester, do you? Or let's say a month or two after I give birth to our baby?"

Day 1-Sunday

Burke woke up late and found Cristina was gone. _No note, so Cristina. _He called her mobile, she answered when he almost hung up "Cristina, where are you?"

"Hospital"

"You don't have shift today"

"I didn't, but with the baby's coming, I must rearrange my schedule, Burke, I'll have to take maternity leave later"

"But baby, you must remember first trimester is crucial, this is the time when the baby is formed, all the vital organs develop and the brain begins to develop, I don't want anything bad to happen, I just want you to slow down, listen I'll help you rearrange your schedule, okay?"

"What for? So you can limit my working hours? Burke, I can take care of myself and the baby, believe me, I know my body, I know my limit, I'll know when to stop"

"Our mothers will go home this afternoon"

"So?"

"It's a nice thing if we take them to airport"

"No, you take them to airport, just send them my best regard" Cristina rolled her eyes. _He expects me to voluntarily meet his mama?_

Burke sighed ". Ok, I'll pick you up later when your shift ends"

"Ok, what will you do today besides going to airport?"

"First I'll have breakfast at their hotel, then checking the wedding preparation also with them"

Cristina pager went off "I must go now, I'll scrub in on Shepherd's surgery, see ya"

Day 2-Monday

Cristina was still on bed when Burke came out from bathroom "What's that smell?"

"What? I don't smell anything" Burke approached Cristina to give her morning kiss

"Burke, you are smelly" Cristina pushed him and covered her nose

"Impossible, I just took shower"

"It's you aftershave, I hate it"

"Cristina, what are you talking about? You love my aftershave"

"Loved, not anymore" and she ran to bathroom to puke

"Baby, are you okay?"

Burke was about to enter the bathroom to rub her back neck when Cristina yelled "Don't come near me, you are making me worse!"

Burke was taken aback few moments but then he retreated from the bathroom "Okay, I'll prepare breakfast"

Few minutes later Cristina came out of the bedroom with hand covered her nose "Burke, sorry to yell, don't take it personally, ok?"

"It's ok, I understand, thanks to the books I read, I know it's not just you who has smell sensitivity during pregnancy"

"But I didn't have it yesterday"

"About that, I don't know, but tell you what I'll buy new aftershave and you'd better come with me to the store, I don't know what kind of smell you'll like"

"if you promise to take shower again, I'll go with you, to hospital and the store, if not, I'll take taxi to hospital, refuse to meet you all day, go home alone from work, and you go alone to the store" during their conversation, her hand didn't leave her nose

"I'm going to bathroom now, have your breakfast"

"Thank you, and wear different clothes, the ones you are wearing now smell like your aftershave"

Burke exhaled _I'm going to be a daddy, I'll have beautiful kid, my future wife gives it to me, I love her, she's pregnant and I must be patient with her, that should be my reminder line, yup it should._

When Burke came out from bedroom, Cristina had finished her breakfast, she ran to hug him and kissed him, and he forgot why he felt a little upset earlier.

Day 3-Tuesday

It was 11.30 pm on Tuesday night, Burke fell to sleep two hours ago, he was tired after had long shift at hospital. Cristina couldn't sleep, she tried but couldn't, she faced Burke and nudged him "Burke, wake up, baby"

Burke answered groggily "What's wrong, Cristina?"

"I can't sleep, I remember my father"

Burke was confused "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I want Korean food"

"Huh?"

"When I lived with him, I sometimes got hungry at nights and he took me to 24 hour Korean restaurant"

"Ah, we'll go tomorrow" and he was back to sleep

Cristina said "I want to go now" nudged him "Burke, wake up"

"What time is it, Cris?"

"11.32, I know it's late but I can't sleep, I need to eat Korean now"

"But you had your dinner"

"I did and I'm full, but the baby's crying inside me and you are her daddy, you must feed her"

"Her? I don't know we have a daughter"

"My needs come first, remember?" Cristina reminded him about what he told her few days ago

"So it's back to your needs again, not the baby's"

"Preston Burke, do you really want to argue with pregnant woman?"

"Can't we just order?"

"No, the baby said no take away, she wants to feel the atmosphere"

"What atmosphere?"

"I don't know, you ask her"

"You are silly, if this wasn't midnight I would laugh" he got up from bed and wore his sweater

They left the apartment to the only 24 hour Korean restaurant in town, Cristina ordered Kimchi Bokumbop, Burke ordered beer "Can I have a sip of that? I miss alcohol already" Cristina asked

Burke laughed "No, my daughter can't touch alcohol, not until she graduates from med school…So how is she? is our baby happy?"

"She is happy. I'm the one who wants beer, not her" Burke just stared at her, did not respond to her last sentence "Ok, I'm done, let's go home"

On their way to the car Burke said "I should get reward for this"

"Nice effort, Dr. Burke, wait until your wedding night"

Day 4-Wednesday

Burke was reading on his spot on bed, he heard the door opened and next thing he knew Cristina climbed up the bed beside him "Tired?"

"That's understatement"

Burke put the book he read, he looked concern "Are you ok, Cris?"

Cristina was too tired and lazy to answer, he tugged her tank top hem to reveal her stomach and talked to it "So, baby, tell daddy, did mommy work too hard today? I asked her, she's too tired to answer" and then he put his ear on her stomach and pretended to hear the baby's answer "Aha, I knew it, well next time you have to kick her hard so she remembers to slow down"

"Did you seriously ask my own kid to kick me?"

Burke ignored her and kept talking to her stomach "Daddy has to wait few months for the kick? That will make your mommy happy, can you find other way to remind her? Cause daddy doesn't have any idea"

Cristina rolled her eyes "I must work hard this week, next week will be slower, I'll have exam and we'll get married"

"What? How? Ok, I'll try to ask her to promise us to slow down at least until the first trimester passes"

"I can't promise something I can't keep"

"Ok, I agree, baby, plan B is coming"

"What plan B?"

Suddenly Burke tickled her waist, Cristina giggled "Burke, please stop"

"No, our baby told me to tickle you and not to stop until you promise to slow down, promise or I'll tickle your foot" Cristina was still laughing but didn't say anything "Ok, you ask for this" and he tickled her foot making her burst into laughter

"Ok, ok, I promise" she had tears in her eyes for laughing so hard

Burke kissed her "Thank you"

"So what's up with the baby talk?"

'I met Addison today, she said if we talk to our unborn baby, she will recognize our voice when she's born, how cool is that?"

"But don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"I want her to know me well"

Cristina chuckled "You are silly, good night"

Day 5-Thursday

In the morning, Cristina entered the kitchen wearing only her bra and panty "Burke, where are my black pants and tops? You know, the ones I just bought? My old ones don't make me comfortable"

Burke put his coffee down "Come here, I'll tell you"

"You can tell me from there, I'm fine here"

"Just come here, not only I'll tell you, I'll take them for you"

Cristina was confused but she came to Burke, when she was near Burke pulled her waist and kissed her passionately, Cristina replied the kiss but when Burke unhooked her bra she broke it "Whoa, I know what you are trying to do but I want to wait until our wedding night, the more I think about this, the more it makes sense, I mean you are traditional man, I'd love to be virgin for you"

"But you were not virgin when we first did that" Burke replied

"I know, but you see, in Italy, I read somewhere, few women do this too, they call it "second time virgin" or something like that" Cristina hesitated

"In case you forget, this is Seattle, USA"

"I'm walking away, Dr. Burke" Cristina retreated to the bedroom and hooked her bra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interns, Bailey and Burke were in patient room, Mr. Murphy, a 65 year old African American who just had heart attack, when Burke asked the interns about the disease, Cristina answered perfectly and got the case, Burke had explained the surgical procedure to the patient and they were all about to leave to continue their rounds when a sexy tall black woman rushed into the room, Alex and even George gazed at the woman who wore low cut neckline mini dress.

"Daddy, are you okay? Why didn't you call me soon?" she was almost hysterical

"Calm down, baby, I'm okay, these fine doctors here are taking care of me"

"Matilda?" It was Burke's voice

Matilda faced Burke "Preston Burke?" and she hugged him, really hugged him, not just second hug but minute hug, other interns stared at Cristina and smiled seeing her stiff face

After a long hug, Matilda told her father "Daddy, this is Preston Burke, the one I told you about"

"Ah, really? see my darling? I told you there's always rainbow after the rain, I got sick then fate just brought you back to see the love of your life once more, who would guess you two left Alabama years ago and met at Seattle?"

"Daddy!" Matilda Murphy blushed

"We really can't understand fate, after her mother and I got divorced, I decided to leave Alabama, I traveled a lot for my jobs so finding new home was supposed to be easy but I couldn't decide where to settle then I came to Seattle and fell in love with this city, I settled down here, in about the same time Matilda got a job in Seattle, but you two never met before today, didn't you? Like I said we couldn't understand fate"

Burke just nodded awkwardly. Bailey took over the situation "Miss Murphy, your father had heart attack, before you came in, Dr. Burke had told your father about the surgical procedure, you are his only family, we need you to sign the consent so we can prep him for surgery, please follow me"

"Ok, um, Preston, I guess I'll see you later" Matilda gave him her best smile and she followed Bailey

"Ok, Mr. Murphy, we still have rounds, excuse us" Burke left the room followed by the interns

"Matilda Murphy looks like trouble, Yang" Alex whispered to tease Cristina

"No, she looks like slut" Cristina replied loud enough for Burke to hear

"Cristina, it's not nice" Burke said nonchalantly like he sometimes did when he heard her said something sarcastic

"Dr. Burke, I want to see you in private after I finish my rounds" Cristina said as nonchalantly as Burke than toed to different direction with other interns to wait for Bailey

Alex who left lastly smirked "Dude, you are in trouble" then left Burke alone

Cristina found Burke at Mr. Murphy's room after she finished her rounds. _Great, he's talking to that slut, they are laughing, what's so funny? _ "Excuse, me, I'll like to prep Mr. Murphy for his surgery" no emotion in her voice

Matilda smiled to Cristina "Go ahead, I'll wait outside with Dr. Burke"

"But I need to ask Dr. Burke to supervise, I'm just an intern, I don't want to make mistake" Cristina smiled as sweet as she could

"Dr. Yang is just being humble, she's the best intern we have here" then he saw Cristina's threatening face "Even so, I'll stay to make sure she doesn't miss anything"

Matilda pouted a bit, but finally she went out. Cristina asked Burke few things she knew already just to make Mr. Murphy-who was still conscious-convinced that she indeed needed supervision from Burke. After prepping, Matilda stopped Burke outside the room to ask surgical procedure. _Duh! Surgical procedure my ass!_

When Burke entered the scrub room "It's really nice to have you finally scrub in, Dr. Burke"

"Cristina, she's my friend"

"Correction, she's the love of your life"

"Are you jealous, Cris?"

Cristina decided not to answer that "Did you tell her that you're going to get married, let me remember, um, oh God, next week?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Cristina, It's not like she asked me to sleep with her, she just asked me few questions about this surgery"

"Is this about what happened this morning? Are you trying to make me upset? Cause I knew you were upset about the "second time virgin" thing"

"You are making things that don't exist"

'O yeah, this is definitely about that "second time virgin" thing" Cristina left him to enter the OR

The operation was successful. Burke talked to Matilda after that in a private waiting room, told her about the news, to Cristina's surprise Matilda left the waiting room with defeated look and headed to recovery room without looking back. When Cristina's eyes met Burke's, she knew that he told her about their wedding. Matilda Murphy was no longer trouble.

Day 6-Friday

Burke wandered around the hospital in his search for Cristina, with no result, finally he gave up and decided to take a nap, the on call room he usually shared with Cristina was locked, someone else used it. He went to the west corner of hospital, he knew there's on call room that had hardly been used, he turned the doorknob, it wasn't locked, he entered the room, locked it and then he heard soft sob "Cristina? What's wrong?" Cristina was on the bed, hugged her knee, head on her knee, she stayed that way until Burke held her in his arms "Tell me what's wrong, baby"

She answered after she stopped sobbing "I'm scared"

'Of what?"

"I scrubbed in on Shepherd's surgery, after surgery he told me to tell this patient's family about what happened, I met this patient wife I told her that we did everything we could to save him but he didn't make it"

"And?" Burke was confused because what Cristina told him was one of surgeon's daily tasks

"She's seven month pregnant, she's going to have that baby alone, without her husband's help"

Burke understood "Baby, I won't leave you so get the idea out of your mind"

"But how do you know that? I'm sure her husband never intended to leave her"

Burke rubbed her cheek "Well, some things do happen beyond our control"

"You don't make me feel better" and she started sobbing again

Burke tried to think "If we were together like this, are you feeling safe? I mean you can see me, I can see you, we both know we are fine, you can't feel afraid"

Cristina nodded, Burke continued "Accidents usually happen on the roads, right? How if we go to hospital or go home or go everywhere together? It might not a best solution, something that's beyond our control can still happen when we are together on the roads. Not just that, those unpredictable things can still happen when we work at hospital, or even when we feel safe at home but at least you can see me and know I'm with you so you don't have to wonder how if something happen to me"

"I don't always see you at hospital"

"I'll page you or text you few times in a day when we work, just to let you know I'm fine, how about that?"

"Ok, thanks" She leaned her head and he kissed her forehead "I can't have this baby without you, Burke, I'm sure I'll be ok if you are here to help me, but if you are not, I just can't"

"We'll do this together, Cristina, don't think the other way"

Day 7-Saturday

"Yang, did you have fight or something with Burke?" Alex dropped his lunch tray and sat on the only left chair around the lunch table

"Why do you think that everything about Burke has anything to do with me?"

The other 4 interns said in unison "it does!"

"O did you guys decide to attack pregnant woman? That's low"

"I forged his signature weeks ago, he did nothing because he thought I adviced you to say yes to his proposal, this morning he yelled at me just because I misread the patient's chart, on the age part!" Meredith said

"He didn't pick me for his morning surgery, just because he saw me fight with that ER intern, he thought I would give him bad juju, he let Bambi scrub in when he knew I was the one who was assigned to that case, I was the one who did the lab, I deserved that case" Alex added

"Well, if that the case was, it had nothing to do with me, he does believe in superstition" Cristina replied

"He sent me out in the middle of surgery because he said he couldn't stand my body's smell, is he pregnant too?" George said

"He snapped at me just because I didn't arrange his patients' charts the way he wanted, he said he didn't need interns who didn't have time to give attention to her attending's ways, and he started to lecture me about adapting to different bosses' styles" Izzie spoke expressively using hands and mimic

"You guys are unbelievable, none of those have anything to do with me, you Mere you know patient's age affects the drug dosage, and you Bambi, did you take shower before surgery? Cause we all agreed this morning you smelled like shit after drinking all night, and Izzie just do what he tells you to do, he's your boss" Cristina gave reasonable answer

"Cristina, you see, your fiancé is usually a nice person, he doesn't get angry or irritated easily, he's a mature man, he thinks before reacts, when he gets impulsive, it usually has something to do with you, he adores you, you fulfill his head, when you do something he doesn't like, he goes crazy and snap everyone around him" Meredith explained patiently "Now, the question is what did you do this time?"

"I did nothing this time, I swear, I even went to hospital with him, now will you excuse me, I have a patient to prep" Cristina left her friends. _It must be the celibacy thing, it's getting on his nerve, yup, I'm sure it is._

On her way Cristina bumped into Burke "Hey, where are you going?"

He kissed her "Lunch, have you had yours?"

"I have" she pulled him aside "Burke, are you in bad mood?"

"No, why did you ask that?"

"My friends told me you have a stick up your ass, and they think it has something to do with me"

"They are being ridiculous"

"So it's not true you kicked George out of surgery, yelled at Mere, Snapped at Izzie?"

"Well, I did but…"

"Why? You are not the kind of person who does those kinds of things, you are patient and mature, when you don't like something you talk, not screaming, not yelling"

Burke scratched his head "Something bothers me"

"What?" he didn't answered but Cristina pushed him, just want to know if her guess was right "tell me, what bothers you, maybe I can help. I'm your fiancé" _Damn, I'm in process to become that woman who talks and cares_

Burke made sure no one's around then he bent his head down to talk to her "Cristina, I need sex"

"For God's sake, Burke, it's only a week, are you trying to tell me you never lived without sex before? As I recall you were not in that many relations before me"

"I've always been a busy man, but I date when I don't get involve in a relation"

"But there must be days when you didn't have sex for some period of time" Cristina insisted

"It's not the same, Cristina, you were right I had my celibacy days, I could live without sex for long time, I could control myself, but it's not the same with you, we live together, I see you everyday, we sleep on the same bed, I always want you, I just need to release the tense once in a while. It makes me crazy because I know you are able to do that, you just don't want. You told me I shouldn't expect you to have sex during your last trimester or after you give birth and I tell you now that I won't expect sex during those days because I know you can't do that medically, this moment you can" Burke ended his speech and felt a little guilty "Did I sound like a bastard?"

"No, you sounded like man, but at least you talk to me about this, other men will talk to their buddies, you didn't talk about this to Shepherd, did you?"

"No, of course not, this is private, between you and me"

"Baby, I admit, the first time this celibacy idea came, I was upset with you, but when days went by I suddenly realized I become more excited than before, I'm looking forward for our wedding day, can't you feel it? The thrill of waiting? I believe our wedding night will be outstanding, we may have the best orgasm in our life…..So, do you really need sex? I mean desperately need until you can't hold it anymore? If so, we can go to an empty on call room right now"

_My Cristina longs for our wedding day, that's so sweet._ Burke felt ashamed "No, baby, we do it your way, I'll think about this celibacy thing the way you think not the way I was thinking before, I'm sorry for being….man"

Cristina smiled "So see you later?"

"Yeah" when Cristina was about to leave "Cristina, invite your friends for dinner tomorrow night, I'll cook, and you all can study together for next week intern exam"

Cristina didn't answer instead she drew his head down and kissed him.


	8. Counting Days part 2

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: All of Grey's characters belong to the talented Shonda Rhimes

Chapter 8

Day 8-Sunday

Doorbell rang at 4 pm that Sunday "I get it" Cristina got up from the sofa where she was studying, Burke was on the kitchen prepared to cook, she opened the door and the first thing she saw was Izzie's upset face "Barbie, what's wrong? Trouble in the fantasy land?" After she came in, followed by Alex, Meredith, George, Cristina could see what made her upset "Dr. Torres, I don't know you'll take intern exam too" Cristina said, she saw with the corner of her eye that what she said made Izzie smile.

"It's O'Malley" Callie corrected her and Izzie made face to impersonate her that made Alex and Mere smiled

Other inters greeted Burke and so did Callie "Come in, make yourselves at home" Burke welcomed them

"Dr. Burke, sorry to come without notice, I have nothing to do today, so I volunteered myself to come to help them study"

"Ah yes, in case you guys don't know, Dr. O'Malley here scored the best result in her year" Burke announced

"Yes, and I bought you cards that helped me study, on those cards there are frequently asked questions plus the answers" Callie smiled

"Well, glad you can come then" Mere said

"Ok, let's study, dinner starts at 8, right, babe?" Cristina asked Burke

Before Burke answered, Alex said "But I hardly ate today, I can't wait till 8 pm, it's only 4"

"Don't worry, Karev, the bakery that Cristina and I pick for the wedding will send some sample cakes, they should be here in few minutes" Burke answered then opened the fridge to take cold beverage for them "Sorry, I only bought soda, no caffeine and alcohol in this apartment"

Alex and Mere groaned but Cristina glared at them "Where's the supportive friend thing?"

Mere mouthed "sorry"

"Dr. Burke, does it mean no alcohol in your wedding too?" George asked casually

"Of course there will be alcohol, O'Malley, wine and champagne, I just have to find a way to keep Cristina from it"

They all laughed but not Cristina "Then you don't know me enough, babe, I don't come to wedding if I can't drink"

"O-o dangerous" Alex commented

"Ok, why don't you all start studying and I'll start cooking so we really can have dinner at 8" Burke ended the conversation before it took its toll on him

The five interns and Callie started the studying session, Callie gave each of them questions that they had to answer. After few minutes cakes arrived, Burke asked them to give opinion about the cakes, to help him and Cristina choose the one.

At 8 pm dinner was ready. Burke cooked enough for 7 people. He decided to eat ala buffet because the dining table only had 4 chairs, so the food was arranged at table, they took what they liked and ate on everywhere that could be seated.

"So how about the cakes? Which one is your favorite?" Burke asked, he sat near Cristina on the couch

"In my opinion, you chocolate cake is better" Cristina answered and kisses Burke

"Cristina, can't you wait until we go home?" Mere teased her best friend

"No, you can't blame me, my baby wants to see me kiss his daddy"

"His? The other day it was her. Cristina did so many things on behalf our baby, but I don't complain" Burke said

"Ok, back to the question" Cristina reminded "Give me your opinion about the cake"

"Well, I'm a baker I know which cake taste good, which one just mediocre, that layered pound cake is the best" Izzie said, and everyone mumbled their agreements

Burke asked Cristina "Do you like that cake?"

"Um, yeah, ok, that one" _I_ _really don't care which cake, for me they taste the same_

"Ok then, I'll call the bakery later…So, have you guys been ready for the exam?"

Everyone muttered that they had been ready, and then Mere added "Bailey has been soft lately, she arranges our assignments so only three of us work, the other two can study"

"Because it's not good for her reputation if her interns fail" Callie gave her opinion

"No, I think it's more because she does actually care about us, her interns" Izzie replied, her voice raised a little

"Okay, I was just saying" Callie rolled her eyes

"I know what you said" Izzie snapped

Burke who didn't have any idea about Izzie-George-Callie triangle continued "You guys should really be ready for the exam, you'll get embarrassed if you have to repeat your intern year"

"Well, thank you, now you make all of us more nervous" Cristina said to Burke

"Cristina, you'll pass, I'm sure about it" Burke kissed her head "Now do you guys have any questions for me? I'll be glad to help you study"

They asked Burke and Callie a lot of questions, they stayed at the apartment until midnight.

Day 9-Monday

Cristina waited for Burke in his office, her friends had gone home, they almost didn't do anything today, Bailey let them study since the next day would be exam day, so when their shifts over her friends went home together, something they seldom did, usually one or two of them stayed for on call or unfinished job.

She almost fell to sleep when Burke finally came "Hey, sorry for making you wait, ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm sleepy, I want to sleep but I'm so hungry and I know I won't sleep well if I don't eat first"

"So it's better if we buy our dinner instead of me cooking, I don't want my baby starving, come"

"How was your day?" Burke asked as they walked to parking lot

"Stressful, I only did enema in the morning and suture in the afternoon, Bailey wanted us to study. I envy you, you were in OR all day"

"Are you ready for exam tomorrow?"

"I am" They had reached his car

"That's my girl" Burke opened the car door for her

They stopped at Seafood restaurant near their apartment (Cristina desperately wanted to eat prawn from that restaurant), took away their order and arrived at home in five minutes. Cristina ate like she hadn't eaten for three days, at the end Burke had to make sandwich for him to eat because she took more than half from his plate.

When Burke came out from bathroom, Cristina was on bed laid "I'm so full"

Burke sat on bed looked down to his future wife "You have to be full, I never saw you ate like that as long as I knew you"

"In case you forget, I've never been two and half month pregnant" Cristina closed her eyes

"Cristina, tomorrow our parents come"

She didn't answer but he continued "Tell me about your stepfather"

Still closing her eyes "What do you mean? Tell you about what?"

"What kind of person is he? What does he like? How's his relation with you? Any information about him, I mean it's better if I know that kind of information so when I meet him I'm prepared"

Cristina opened her eyes and stared at her fiancé "You worry about meeting Saul?"

"Not worry, I just want him to like me"

"Why? You think if he doesn't like you I'll leave you? That's not gonna happen, so relax" Cristina closed her eyes again

"I know you won't leave me, Cristina, I just don't want to say something wrong. Cristina" he nudged her

"Baby, I'm sleepy, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Cristina answered groggily

"Tomorrow you'll have exam, you'll study from the time you wake up until it's time for you to enter the exam room, and after that we must pick them up at the airport"

"On the way to airport I'll tell what you wanna know" and she turned her body, her back faced him. _End of conversation _he thoughtand Burke had no other choice than dropped it.

Day 10-Tuesday

The exam day went exactly like Burke thought how it would be. He didn't see Cristina all day, the last time he saw her was when she stepped out of elevator in the morning to go to intern locker room. He saw her face again in the evening after her shift was over.

"Hey, ready to go?" Cristina came to Burke after said goodbye to Mere and Izzie

"Yes, how was the exam?"

"If I had known the exam would be that easy, I would have not sacrificed my surgeries for sutures and enemas, but I'm glad it's over, chief will announce the result on Friday, it'll be a great wedding present if I score the highest point"

A minute after they left the parking lot of SGH, Burke asked what had been bugging his mind all day "So, tell me about you stepfather"

Cristina sighed "What do you wanna know?"

"Are you closed to him?"

"I was. When he married my mother, I didn't care about him because I still had my own dad. When my dad died I had to live with my mother and him of course, he was nice since the beginning though I gave him a hard time, I kept rejecting him, I couldn't accept him to replace my dad but he kept being nice to me. He took me to cemetery if I wanted to see my father's grave, and he gave logical point of view when my mother was being unreasonable. One day, when I was about eleven, he told me that he didn't try to replace my dad, he just wanted to be my friend and I thought friend was okay. So since that time we had kind of okay relationship, not too closed but he was there when I needed father figure. Then adulthood came, you know, boyfriends, college, med school, and I suddenly didn't have time for him anymore. But you know what? When I called home-it's rarely-but I'd choose to talk to him than to my mother"

"He's oral surgeon?"

"Yes, so you can talk to him about medical stuffs but do not talk about religion, he's a devoted Jew, he made me Jew"

"Ok, noted, what else?"

"Just be who you are, Burke, he won't bite you, relax" Cristina remembered something "Oh, one more, he didn't know I was pregnant the last time, he knows I'm pregnant now, not too happy about that, but we are gonna married so he's okay about that, not that I care about his opinion. The last time my mother didn't tell him why she went to Seattle, he just thought it was a regular visit"

"He knows we live together?"

"I'm not sure whether my mother mention about it or not"

"So if he asks, what will I tell him?"

"The truth, I told you I don't care about his opinion, I'm not a child anymore, I can do whatever I want"

They arrived at the airport few minutes later. They waited about half hour before they saw Helen Rubenstein came out with a tall grey haired man in suit.

"Preston! Nice to see you again" Helen Rubenstein was happy to see her favorite future son in law

"Hi, Saul" to Burke's surprise Cristina hugged Saul

"How are you, dear?" Saul said

"I'm fine, this is my fiancé, Dr. Preston Burke" Cristina introduced them

"Hello, Dr. Rubenstein, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Dr. Burke, I heard a lot about you from my wife"

Burke was nervous, didn't know what to reply, so he just grinned, Cristina saw this, rolled her eyes and talked to her mother to take Saul's attention from Burke "Jeez, mother, do you seriously need to bring two giant luggages for few days stay?"

It worked, Saul chuckled "You know your mother, Cris, I told her we don't need that many clothes"

"Yeah, she's never changed. Ok, let's go now, I'm starving" Cristina said

"How if I get the car, and you all can wait at the entrance" Burke said

"See, Cristina, that's the way it should be, you know, Preston, Cristina always make me carry my luggage to parking lot" Helen said

When Burke left to get his car, Saul asked "He seems nice, Cristina, does he treat you well?"

"Yes, he does"

"Your mother said nice things about him, but I want to know him personally not from your mother's impression about him"

"You can talk to him later, Saul" Cristina replied

"You will love him, Saul, he's a gentleman, for someone who will marry my daughter he's more than I expect" Helen added

"Obviously he's not a gentleman enough, dear, he made Cristina pregnant before marriage"

"But nowadays who doesn't? You know how young people are, Saul"

"Ok, with all due respect, can we talk about this somewhere less public than airport?" Cristina snapped them

They then waited for Burke in silence. Fortunately, not long after that Burke came, he put the luggage in the trunk and they headed to hotel. After checked in, they went to that hotel restaurant for dinner.

"Helen!" Jane Burke greeted Helen at the restaurant entrance, beside Jane was her husband Donald Burke "This is my husband"

They introduced themselves to one another then the waiter ushered them to their table.

While waiting for their order to come "Jane, when did you arrive?" Helen asked

"This afternoon, we took taxi to hotel, Preston had surgery, we didn't want to bother him"

"So you are a cardiothoracic surgeon, Preston? May I call you Preston?" It was Saul who asked

"Yes, please Dr. Rubenstein, call me Preston"

"Just Saul, we'll become family soon. Tell me how you met Cristina"

"Well, Saul, Cristina was my intern, we saw each other everyday, she helped me a lot in my surgeries, and it wasn't long before we realized we attracted to each other"

"Just curiosity, did you usually date you interns? Because I understand that you are attending, you have power to choose which intern you want to have in you OR"

Cristina could see this make Burke and his parents uncomfortable "No, I didn't, Cristina was the first and the last"

"How about you, Cristina, did you date another attending before Preston?" It was Jane

Cristina didn't surprise to this question "No, it's only few weeks after I started my internship before we got together"

"Oh yes, I remember you were pregnant two months after you started your internship" Jane Burke said

"What? Cristina was pregnant before?" Saul was shocked

"Yes, she was, I just knew about this few weeks ago from Helen, didn't she tell you?" Jane answered

"I'm going to tell you later, dear" Helen touched Saul's hand to make him calm

"So this gentleman over here made you pregnant twice, Cristina?"

"Yes, Saul and his name is Preston. Can we not talk about this? This conversation makes me feel judged" Cristina answered matter of factly

"I just don't understand, Cristina, your mother said Preston was gentleman, a nice guy, an educated professional man, came from respectful and traditional family. Making a woman who is not his wife pregnant two times in a year doesn't make him look like one of those descriptions"

"It took two persons for pregnancy to happen, you can't blame it all to my son" Jane replied

"Mother, please" Burke shook his head so his mother would stop, then to Saul "Dr. Rubenstein, Cristina had miscarriage the first time, if she had not I can assure you we must have been already married now. About this second pregnancy, I'm sorry if this makes you offended but I take _full responsibility for this matter_"

Saul nodded "Responsibility is good, but marriage is not just about it, do you love Cristina?"

"I do, with all my heart" and he grasped Cristina's hand

"Where do you live after you get married? I mean it's obvious your current apartment doesn't have enough space, otherwise your parents, I and Helen don't have to live in this hotel" Saul determined to get information about what he wanted to know that night

"About that, I had found a house for Cris.."

"Wait, you found a house without telling me?"

"It should be a surprise, Cristina. Helen and my mother spent almost a week here when the last time they visited us to help with the wedding, well I asked them to find information about houses too, they went to few estate agents, and remember when you had shift on Sunday, when I met your mother and mine before they went home? That Sunday we saw three houses, and one of them I really like" Burke said carefully

"We love it, you must love it too, Cristina" Helen added

Cristina didn't care about where she lived, so she just asked "Is it near from hospital?"

"Yes, 15 minutes to hospital from there"

"Then I have no problem"

"Ah, here comes the food, let's eat and enjoy our dinner, shall we?" Donald Burke said happily to end unpleasant conversation they had earlier.

Day 11-Wednesday

"Do we really have to have dinner with our parents again tonight? Yesterday was enough for me, I felt so sorry for you that after we were home I wanted to give you nice long sex. Too bad I was exhausted but still you must appreciate my intension" They were in SGH hall before the lunch time

Burke laughed "Really? Too bad then, if I had known earlier about your intension, I'd have claimed my reward"

"How if we cancel the dinner? We can go home, have private dinner, just you and me, on bed, then you can claim your reward" Cristina hugged Burke around his waist

"I have to say that I'm very interested in your offer but we promised them to have dinner tonight and then go to see the house, our new future home, that's the plan"

"Plan is made to be avoided" Cristina said stubbornly

"I don't want Saul think I can't be trusted, you heard what he said yesterday about me made you pregnant twice"

"He really got on your nerve, didn't he?" When he didn't answer, Cristina said "Fine, we do it by plan tonight"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work, they had dinner once more at their parents' hotel then together they went to see the house. The agent had waited for them.

"Hello, Dr. Burke, Mrs. Burke, Mrs. Rubenstein, how are you? And this must be your fiancé, Hi, I'm Toby Fraser" he shook Cristina's hand then introduced himself to the other two men "Dr. Yang, Dr. Burke told me he waited for you to see this house before he decided, so please follow me, I'll show you around"

"As you can see this house is designed minimalist, it has two floors. The living room, the guest rest room, dining room, kitchen and garage are on the first floor. The stairs lead to the second floor where bedrooms and bathrooms locate, we go there in a minute. This is the living room, you see there's fireplace, and kitchen this way, there's no separation between kitchen and dining room, that glass door leads to small backyard, and that door leads to garage, please have a look, and ask me if you have questions"

Saul and Donald talked to Toby Fraser, the agent, Helen and Jane looked around, talking about the decoration for each room, while Cristina and Burke went upstairs.

Cristina and Burke first entered the master bedroom "What do you think, Cris? We have our own bathroom, there's bathtub, we could relax in there after a hard long day" Cristina just nodded

Then he took her to a smaller room beside the master bedroom, he hugged her from behind, rubbed her stomach "This room is for our baby" and he kissed her neck "We'll become family here, it'll be our home, what do you think?"

"I like this house, not too big, not too small, it's perfect" Cristina turned her head and captured his lips, remembered their parents were downstairs they didn't deepen the kiss

Burke whispered "The first night we move here, I'll have sex with you in every room"

Cristina turned to face him "I hate you, you make me hot" and she kissed him again, moaned when his tongue exploring her mouth

They heard footsteps on the stairs and they stopped, Burke pulled her to the bathroom between the two smaller rooms, Cristina thought he would continue the kiss instead he was just standing, inhaling and exhaling "Burke?"

He pointed down to his crotch and Cristina giggled "I'm sorry, Burke"

Day 12-Thursday

The next morning in the intern locker room.

"Damn, I'm so sleepy" Cristina kept yawning

"Don't complain, Cristina, you had sex last night, I didn't get any for weeks" Izzie told her

"Who said I had sex?"

"So why are you sleepy?" Meredith asked

"Last night Burke and I went to see the house, it turned out Saul, my stepfather and Burke's father will pay for the house fifty-fifty, so they talked about that with the sales agent"

"What house?" Izzie asked

"For us, you know with the baby coming, we need bigger space"

"God, you are so lucky"

"It's not 8 million dollar house, Izzie" Cristina reminded Izzie of Denny's inheritance "Burke was gonna pay at first but then his father said he'd pay for it, you know as the wedding present, and suddenly Saul said the same thing, I guess it's just his pride, you should see him cornered Burke with his questions the other night"

"You are going to get married in few days, Cristina, Oh I'll miss you, I've already missed you" Meredith suddenly hugged her

"Wow, Mere, let me go"

"No, I miss you, you hardly hang out with us"

"That's because of these wedding things, now let go of me"

"Fine but promise me you'll keep being my person"

"I promise, now let me go" Meredith let her go, and she could see tears in Mere's eyes "Oh, God, you are crying and you are not pregnant, oh you are so stupid"

"It's just….I just lost Susan, my own father hates me, my relation with Derek is on rock, and you can't drink with me at Joe's, I wanted to call you but you had meeting this, meeting that"

Cristina felt sorry for her and felt a little bit guilty "Do you have dress for my wedding?"

"No, why?"

"Later I'll go to bridal to pick up my wedding dress, you wanna come? We can go shopping afterward"

"But Cristina you don't shop" Meredith said

"Right, that's why you owe me big" and Mere grinned

Izzie who just listened to their conversation felt like she was outsider and toed to the door "Izzie, you wanna come too?"

"Yes, I'd love to" and Izzie grinned also

Staring at the two grinning persons in front of her, Cristina thought _great, I make people happy now, I'm really losing my edge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa greeted Cristina, Meredith and Izzie when they showed up at the bridal in the afternoon "Hello, Dr. Yang, I've been waiting for you" then to Meredith and Izzie "Hi, I'm Lisa, please come in"

Lisa took the three of them to that small changing room where there were few sizes of wedding dresses that Cristina had chosen.

"Have you gained your weight since the last time you came, Dr. Yang?"

"Yeah, few pounds"

Lisa looked at her then said "I think this one will fit you"

Cristina tried that dress "So what do you think?"

"Wow, Cristina you look beautiful" Izzie said

"It's perfect for you" Meredith agreed "Aw, our Cristina will be a bride"

"Shut up, Mere"

"So this one, Dr. Yang?"

"Yeah"

"I also have few choices of hair accessories, would you like to see them?" Lisa asked

"Yes, sure. Lisa, do you have dresses for my friends, for them to attend my wedding? It's better if you two can get the dresses here, so we don't have to go to another store, right? It saves time" Cristina asked

"We have many, why don't you two come with me?"

They followed Lisa and then Izzie said "You promised us shopping, Cristina, even if we find our dresses here, after this we want to go to another stores"

"What for?"

"To get you lingerie, and other sexy stuffs, for Burke, you must thank him for marrying you, you know" Izzie winked

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke was already on bed when the phone rang "Hello?"

It was Cristina "Burke, can you come down, I need help to bring some things I just bought"

"I don't know you love shopping" Burke said few minutes later when they entered their apartment

"You don't know because usually I shop online, where do you think your favorite lingerie comes from?"

"What did you buy anyway?" He tried to peep into the biggest shopping bag

"O you don't wanna do that, that's the wedding dress, bad luck for you to see before the wedding, remember?"

He immediately stopped what he tried to do, Cristina chuckled "You are silly. You'd better not peep anything I bought, it won't be a surprise if you do that"

He grinned "Lingerie?"

"Yeah, I bought few"

"I can't wait for our wedding night" He came near to kiss her

"Just two more days, I'd better take shower and sleep"

Day 13-Friday

"Burke, I sleep at Mere's place tonight" Cristina told Burke. They were on their way to hospital in the morning

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll have my bachelorette party, you don't have your bachelor party?"

"No, what will you do? And who joins this party?"

"Only me, Mere, Izzie, Bailey, Addison, Callie, and my college best friends Kimberly and Tiffany who will come tonight"

"Bailey and Addison?"

"Yeah, Izzie thought it would be a polite thing to do, first I said ok to her idea because I thought either Addison or Bailey would say no, but to my very own surprise they said yes, the more the merrier I guess"

"You didn't answer me, what will you all do?"

"We'll just have small party, you know with chips, liquor and maybe we'll have some stupid games at the end"

"Tell me you won't drink"

"I won't, relax"

"So that's it?"

"I don't know for sure, Meredith and Izzie who plan this"

"Karev stays at Grey's, right?"

"Yup, but for tonight we kick him out, so he'll stay with George, anymore questions, Dr. Burke?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the nurse station that morning, Meredith and Izzie talked to Cristina "So have you decided what kind of costume do you want him to wear tonight?"

"I'm still not sure but I have ideas, why don't you two decide for me and surprise me?" Cristina smirked "but you must make sure he has well built body and gets the moves"

"Are you talking about me, ladies?" Mark Sloan was suddenly appeared behind them

"I have patient to check, excuse me, Dr. Sloan" Cristina excused herself

"Labs" then Izzie fled

Meredith just smiled to him and left.

Sloan found Burke and Shepherd in front of surgical board few minutes later "Dr. Burke, am I invited to you bachelor party?"

"I won't have bachelor party"

"You are kidding, right? I mean no man is that stupid, I mean this is your last day as a free man"

When Burke didn't answer, Mark asked "Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Then you must change your plan, because your bride sure will have fun tonight"

"What do you mean? Cristina will just have little party at Grey's"

"Yeah, well, that that little party involves dancer, male stripper in particular"

Burke frowned "Really? I don't know about that. You don't make this up, do you?"

"No, I heard from the first hand"

"You mean you overheard one of them talked about this" Shepherd guessed

"Whatever, the point is I know their plan" Sloan grinned "so what do you say if you, me, Shepherd, the chief go to the strip club?"

Burke hesitated "I don't know"

"Come on, ask Shepherd, I'm a great bachelor party organizer"

"As annoying as it may sound, he is" Shepherd answered

"Just tonight, tomorrow you are no longer free man"

"Just tonight…….." Burke weighed "ok then" Burke finally agreed "I'll invite the chief and O'Malley, and also Karev, the more the merrier"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before their shift was over for that day, the interns got the result for the exam, each result for each intern was put in an envelope. They were together at the locker room when they opened the envelopes.

"Yes, I passed, no doubt about it" Cristina said happily

"I passed too" Meredith smiled

"Me too, yay!" Izzie jumped and made Cristina and Meredith rolled their eyes

"How about you two?" Meredith asked George and Alex

"I passed, let's go O'Malley, let's celebrate" Alex headed to the door

"George?"

"Yeah" he answered "I gotta go, Alex waits for me, see ya" and he left the women

"What's wrong with Bambi?"

"Don't mind him, we'll have fun tonight, yay!" Izzie exclaimed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina first went to airport to pick up Cristina's friends Kimberly and Tiffany. Meredith drove, Izzie was beside her. Cristina and her friends were on backseat.

On their way back to Mere's house, Tiffany asked "So tell me about this husband to be, Cris, is he hot?"

"Of course he is, I won't marry him if he's not" Cristina answer proudly

"Great in bed?" Kimberly asked

"Amazing, he made me pregnant, that should answer all, you know me"

Tiffany and Kimberly answered in unison "No second chance if you suck in bed"

"Can we please not to talk about how good Burke is in bed? He's our boss I don't want to meet him at work and imagine he does nasty things with Cristina" Meredith said

"Now you know how I feel about Shepherd" Izzie stated

"Your boss? You never change, Cristina, do you know she slept with our professor? She loves older man" Tiffany asked Meredith and Izzie

"Yup, Collin Marlow, he showed up one day in Seattle Grace" Meredith answered and Izzie told them about Marlow's visit

By the time Izzie finished the story about Marlow's visit, they arrived at Mere's home, not long after that Bailey, Addison and Callie arrived.

They gathered in the living room, on the table there were many kinds of snacks and liquors and not to mention…

"Porn movies?" Cristina laughed

"Yeah, I think about warming up first before the dancer comes" Meredith smiled naughtily

"Oh, God this is gonna be fun" Addison laughed

"Yeah, I haven't seen one since….since I lost my virginity" Callie added

"Let's watch, shall we? I haven't seen one since forever" Bailey added

They take their seats and Meredith played the DVD

"Oh I love when men do that" Addison said

They all muttered their agreements

"The foreplay is too long, just fuck her already" Meredith commented

"I love decent foreplay" Bailey said

"Oh, finally….that has to be great" Callie licked her lips

"Shit, I'm hot, I need Burke" Cristina said

"I need Derek" Meredith bit her lips

"Yeah" Addison added

"Ok, that's weird you two are thinking about the same person" Cristina said

"What? No, I didn't mean that, I meant I need man too" Addison tried to defend herself

"O boy, look at that, I need exercise to be elastic like that" Bailey commented

"I don't exercise but I'm elastic" Meredith said proudly

"Seriously, Mere?" Izzie

Meredith didn't have chance to answer, the doorbell rang, they stared at each other "The dancer!"

Izzie opened the door and the next thing the women saw was a sexy blonde police officer, on his shoulder was portable stereo "Ready to start the party, ladies?"

And all of them nodded, Izzie came from behind him, smacked his butt and said "Yeah, bring it on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the men also enjoying their time in a strip club.

"Come on, Burke, drink" Sloan determined to make Burke drunk. Burke, Sloan and Shepherd were almost drunk, while O'Malley and Karev were already drunk. The chief only drank little "I'll drive you guys home" that's all he said and the other guys agreed.

Sloan called one of the dancers and whispered something to her ear, it's easy to guess what he whispered because the dancer approached Burke to do lap dance, Burke just laughed when she did that erotic dancing.

"Enjoy, Burke" Sloan laughed "come on, kiss him kitty"

Karev took his mobile to take picture of it "Imagine what Yang will say if she sees this"

Shepherd took his mobile and deleted the picture "No, Karev, grown up men don't do something like that, we stick together"

"Yeah, let the man have some fun, this is his last day as a free man!" O'Malley said

They left the strip club at 3 am.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. The Reception

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Chapter 9

Day 14 – Saturday, the Reception

Cristina woke up on Meredith's bed that Saturday morning. Meredith was beside her snoring. It was very quiet. _I'm the first to wake up I guess, not surprising, I'm the only one who's sober. Oh, damn, here comes the morning sickness. _She got up to run to bathroom.

After puking, she went downstairs to try to find something to eat. When she found nothing, she went to Izzie's room.

"Izzie, wake up, you'll be late to hospital" Cristina nudged her

"What, what?" Izzie rubbed her eyes

"Wake up, you'll be late"

Izzie got up from bed and rubbed her temple "damn hangover"

"You need coffee"

"Yeah" Izzie walked to the door

"While you make coffee, try to make something for us to eat, I'd like some famous Izzie's muffins"

"Yeah, that's why you woke me up, I'm not stupid. Any particular flavor you want, madam?"

"Chocolate. Izzie, my baby says thank you" Cristina said sweetly and she lay down on Izzie's bed waiting her muffin ready and drifted to sleep.

She woke up after some time, she could hear her friends chatted downstairs. She went to kitchen and found Izzie, Callie, Addison and Meredith around the kitchen table.

"Here comes the bride to be" Addison greeted her "So, Yang, are you ready?"

Cristina took one muffin "Yeah, I guess, I've lived with Burke for a year now, it's already become habit for me"

Meredith asked "Seriously? No cold feet?"

"No, I'll marry him, give birth to his baby, and pursue my career. He'll raise our baby while I'll work hard, at the end of day I'll go home and have sex with him. You know me, surgery and sex are on top of my list. This marriage gives me more advantages than it gives him so he should be the one who gets cold feet"

Her friends laughed "That's my girl!" Izzie hugged her

"Izzie, hands off!"

"Are you like that too when Burke hugs you?" Izzie grimaced

"No, he has his magical penis, he can hug me" Cristina winked

"So he's that good?" Callie asked

"Don't answer, Cristina, I don't wanna know" Mere said, when Addison and Callie glared at her she said "What? He's my boss, I don't wanna meet him at hospital and think about the nasty things he does with her" Cristina just shrugged

"Hey, where are Bailey and your friends?" Izzie asked

"Bailey's husband picked her up at 2 am, and I called cab for my friends to take them to hotel, they didn't want to sleep on couch, they said they needed decent sleep" Cristina answered

"So, Cristina, should I go with you to city hall or I meet you there? 1 pm, right?" Meredith asked

"Yup, you can go with Burke from hospital if you want, he still has surgery today"

"No, I go alone, it's too weird being in the same car with him only"

"Ok, so we meet at the entrance at 12.45, ok? My parents and Burke's will be there too"

"Then I meet you at salon at 4?" Izzie asked

"Yes"

"Callie, I guess we'd better go now to hospital, do you come too, Stevens?" Addison asked

"No, I go with Mere" Izzie answered

"O right, Mere still has to work" Addison said

"You'll come to the reception, won't you?" Cristina asked Callie and Addison

"Of course, 6.30 pm, it's in my agenda" Addison said

"Sure, see you there" Callie waved

"What will you do after this?" Izzie asked

"I'll go home" Cristina said

"Don't forget to write your vow" Izzie reminded her

"What? Should I do that? I mean it's just city hall, we are not gonna marry at church, we just have to come there and sign the paper, isn't it so?"

"I think you still have to exchange ring and vow there" Meredith said

"Burke had bought the wedding rings for us…..Damn, he must have prepared his vow. What should I do?" Cristina started to panic

"Ok, don't panic, you still have few hours to write your vow" Meredith said

"What should I write?"

"Just write your feeling about him, about you two being together" Izzie advised her

"Yeah, I think I can do it" Cristina answered hesitantly

"Ok, let's go now, we don't wanna piss Bailey off, she must not have enough sleep also" Meredith pushed Cristina and Izzie to the front door

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina was wandering in her apartment, it's been two hours she tried to write her wedding vow, but she couldn't come up with anything. She decided to call Burke.

Burke answered "Cristina"

"Burke, thank God, you haven't scrubbed in yet, I need to talk, do you have time?"

"Yes, I have twenty minutes before I scrub in, what's wrong?"

"Tell me, did you write your wedding vow?"

"I did"

Cristina groaned "Burke, why didn't you tell me? I've never married before, how could I know I must prepare my wedding vow when I marry at city hall? You know I'm not good with words, Burke"

"Cristina, relax"

"No, don't tell me to relax, we are going to city hall to marry in front of Justice of the peace and our parents and Meredith, I can't humiliate myself by freezing in front of you all after you say your vow, I'm sure you have a nice one, oh who am I kidding? You are Preston Burke, you must have breathtaking vow"

_She's panic, I have to do something before she refuses to get married_ "Cristina, listen, I know the Justice of the peace, he was my patient, I can call and ask him to marry us using the common vow, so we just have to say I do, what do you think?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can"

Cristina exhaled "Thank you, Burke"

"No problem. So how are you? How's our baby? I didn't see you since yesterday morning"

"I'm fine, I guess she's fine too"

"Good, so see you later? 12.30 at city Hall?"

"12.45"

Burke chuckled "Ok, be there, baby. I'm calling Justice of the peace after this. I love you, Cris"

"Um, ok" _He just agreed not to say his prepared vow, oh crap _"wait, Burke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, me and our baby love you" and she hung up leaving Burke grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke was first to come, followed by his and Cristina's parents, then Meredith at 12.50. They all waited at the entrance. Burke and the fathers wore suits, Meredith and the mothers wore simple cocktail dress.

"I should have picked her up" Burke whispered to Meredith

"She will come, relax, she didn't show up at hospital today, that's a good sign" Meredith said

At 1 pm Cristina showed up wearing knee length red Spaghetti strap dress with sequin bust. She tied her hair in a bun, she applied natural make up on her face, and she also wore diamond earrings and red high heel shoes.

"Cristina, finally" Helen said

Meredith saw Burke's gaze on Cristina "Come on Mr. and Mrs. Burke, Dr. and Mrs. Rubenstein, this way please, the Justice of the peace has waited for us" Meredith ushered them

Burke put his hand on Cristina's back and whispered "You look beautiful and sexy, if the Justice of the peace had not waited for us, I'd drag you to nearest rest room for quickie"

"No, no if, this hasn't wedding night yet" Cristina smiled

They entered a room in the west side of the building. There's a big mahogany table in the middle of the room. Just a minute after they came in, a middle aged man entered the room "Dr. Burke"

"Judge Baldwin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Burke, thanks to you"

Burke introduced them one by one, and Justice of the peace asked "So ready to begin?"

"Yes" Burke's answer was steady then he and Cristina stood in front of the Justice of the peace

Justice of the peace began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the City Hall of Seattle to join together this man and this woman in marriage. Are you ready to exchange your vows and rings?

Burke and Cristina nodded, Helen open the ring box where two simple wedding bands were put.

Justice of the peace continued "Do you Preston Xavier Burke take Cristina Hana Yang to be your lawful wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy as long as you both shall live?"  
Preston answered "I do" and he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Justice of the peace faced Cristina "Do you Cristina Hana Yang take Preston Xavier Burke to be your lawful wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy as long as you both shall live?"

Cristina said "I do" then she slid the ring onto his ring finger.

Cristina and Burke stared at each other and suddenly they felt their surrounding didn't exist, there were only both of them, lost in their own world. From a place that seemed so far away, they could hear the Justice of the peace said "We have come together in this place and have heard the willingness of Preston and Cristina to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our hearing have made a covenant of faithfulness. They have given and received a ring as the seal of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Before the Justice of the peace said that last sentence, Burke had captured Cristina's lips, he hugged her and she put her arms around his neck, the guests clapped their hands but after the clap stopped the kiss had not stopped yet, it lasted so long it made the other people in that room felt awkward. When finally they broke the kiss, they grinned like teenagers in puppy love.

Meredith was first to reacted "Hana? Well, Congratulation, Cristina Hana Burke" and she hugged Cristina, Mere's eyes were teary and so were Jane's and Helen's.

"Hana means flower, it's Korean name" Cristina whispered "thanks, Mere"

They hugged the newlyweds by turns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From city hall the parents went back to their hotel to meet their relatives who had came from Alabama and California, Meredith went home she wanted to give the newlyweds time before Cristina had to go to salon. Burke and Cristina also went home.

"Burke, our apartment that way" Cristina said on their way home

"I'll take us to our future home, I got the key, the agreement hasn't been finalized yet, but when I told Toby I wanted to show the house to my bride once more, he agreed" Burke smiled

"You are up to something" Cristina was suspicious

Burke parked his car in the garage, as usual Cristina waited him to open the car door.

"Whoa" Cristina was surprised when he didn't only open the door he also carried her in his arms

Burke took Cristina from the garage to their future bedroom, there was new mattress plus bedcover in the middle of the room, Burke laid Cristina down "Sorry, this is the best I can do, I didn't have enough spare time to plan more than this"

"No, it's ok, I'm surprised you had time to do this" Cristina saw her surrounding, it was still the same from the last time she saw it

"Well I ordered this mattress online, you gave me the idea by the way, I just had to be here when they delivered it"

"Well, it's really nice idea" Cristina got up from the mattress, Burke was still sat on it, his elbows supported his body "It hasn't been night yet but we're married and we still have two hours before I must go to salon so I'm thinking...you can claim your reward, hubby" Cristina stripped her dress off until nothing's left then she straddled and kissed him passionately. In few minutes Burke had been naked too and together they enjoyed their first sex after two long weeks.

"Was it worth the wait?" Cristina asked after she could catch her breath, they just had steamy two hours and both lay side by side

"It was, it's the best orgasm I had in my life, Mrs. Burke" Burke moved to press Cristina's body and kissed her

Cristina tried to ask him in between his kisses "Baby...can....we...not.....attend....our......own......wedding......re...cep.....tion?"

Burke kissed her one more time-a long hungry kiss that made Cristina moan-before he answered her question "unfortunately we can't" and he got up "come on, baby, get dressed, I'll take you to salon"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I pick you up in two hours, I'll bring the boxes you put on the foyer and together we'll go to our reception, right?"

Cristina nodded and Burke kissed her "I love you"

"I know, you showed me, see ya"

Burke didn't leave until he saw her entered the salon.

"Cristina, you are late"

"Relax, Mere, I'm the bride, they'll wait for me"

"Congratulation on your wedding, Mrs. Dr. Burke" Izzie hugged her

"O God, you just had sex, you have after sex messiness" Meredith said

Izzie let her go right away and said "Ew"

"Shut up, Barbie, I had sex with my husband even God doesn't forbid"

"Ok, we are running out of time, let's get our hair and make up done" Meredith pushed both of them

Burke arrived at the salon two hours later wearing his tux, Meredith came out to take the boxes he brought.

"Ok, these are the shoes, 'the' dress and other accessories"

"Please give me the hair accessory" the hairdresser who did Cristina's hair said, Meredith gave it to her

"Ok, finish" the hairdresser said "Look at you, so pretty and sexy" Cristina herself couldn't believe her eyes, her hair was basically down in spiral curls. The hairdresser had softly pinned part of her hair back, secured it with the hair accessory and soft tresses had been left out around her face to add shape to her simple and elegant look.

"You are so beautiful, I can't wait to see Burke's face when he sees you" Meredith agreed and Izzie approached Cristina

"Wait, I know I'm so stunning, but you still can't hug me, Izzie. Ok, help me with the dress" Cristina asked

After a while "Burke, I'm done, let's go"

Burke gazed up from where he sat and slowly got up, came near Cristina his gaze was fixed on her like she was the only woman in the world "You look amazing, Cristina"

"Thank you and you look hot in your tux" Cristina teased him but he didn't react, he just fixed his eyes on her

"Burke, stop it" Cristina slapped his arm, this made him realized his surrounding

"Ok, let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke had booked a suite in five star hotel for them to spend the wedding night. It was the same hotel where their mothers booked a small ballroom for their wedding reception. It was almost midnight when Burke finally had his wife for himself. The reception lasted longer than it was planned, it became family reunion because the bride and groom weren't rushed to leave the reception place to have honeymoon-they postponed it. They were on the bed, leaned on headboard, Cristina still wore her wedding dress, Burke still wore his tux.

"I'm exhausted, Burke, my feet kill me" Cristina groaned

"It's normal after wearing high heels and dancing for hours"

"Yeah, the party was perfect, wasn't it?"

"I guess"

"You guess? Burke you were there"

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't pay attention to anything or anyone but you" Burke shifted so he faced Cristina and started to massage her legs and feet.

"Oh it feels so good, wait, I'd better take my dress off" Burke stopped for a minute, helped her took her dress off so she only wore her underwear then Burke continued massaging her.

"You really didn't notice your surrounding at the party?"

"Well, I was aware our friends from hospital who we invited all came, and all my uncles, aunts, cousins were there and your relatives, Helen and Saul introduced me to them but if I see them somewhere in future or even tomorrow I'm not sure I can remember them. The decoration was dominated by red and gold, the flowers were red roses and lilies. Um, what else I remember? The song for our first dance was From This Moment, you laughed when you heard it at first, you said it's cheesy. That's all, but I can remember what you did for the last five hours" He looked at her

"Really? I tell you what, impress me, and even though I'm exhausted I'll give you my service" Cristina teased him

"What kind of service are we talking about?" Burke squinted

"The one that we both like so much, my second favorite thing" Cristina played her panty

"After surgery?"

"Uh-huh"

"From the beginning then. You were nervous when we arrived downstairs, I had to literally drag you out of the car. You held my hand so tight at first but then you had to let it go to greet our guests. I felt happy because you kept your body close to me when we welcomed them, during that welcome the guests session, the photographer took our pictures a lot, didn't he? I'll have great wedding album. You refused to be hugged by anyone except my grandma, you know I love her and I appreciate that. You called me your husband when you introduced me to your college friends, that's the first time you called me your husband in public, I was so proud. After the first course was served we had the toasts, Richard was the first, when he mentioned about me came to him to tell him about us you turned to me and mouthed "I hate you" but then you kissed me. Then there's Bailey, you had that silly victorious smile-the one you always have when you win on anything-when she told everyone proudly it was her intern that whipped Preston Burke. The smile was replaced by teary eyes when Grey said you were like sister she never had"

"Yeah, I'll kill her later for that"

"After every toast you gave me a long kiss, you wanted to taste the champagne, didn't you? I let you do that for the kisses" Burke smiled, Cristina blushed for being caught "Then main course was served. During dinner you just ate salmon and when I offered you something else you refused then O'Malley said something about you had to eat for the baby and you gave him your famous death glare. Karev commented about Tiffany and Kimberly were another version of Grey, you laughed and said you never thought about that but agreed of what he said. You really enjoyed the conversation you had with your friends"

"But when I was talking to them, you were talking to your relative"

During their conversation Burke kept massaging Cristina "I was, but I didn't pay enough attention to what he said, I divided my attention you got the bigger part. Shall I continue? You disappeared twice to rest room during reception. First time was after dinner"

"You counted how many times I went to pee?"

Burke ignored that question "Then it came the time to my favorite part of the reception, the dance. You said the song was cheesy but still you hugged me, looked me in the eyes and we danced the entire song by ourselves. After that I remember everyone started to join us on the dance floor but I didn't notice who danced who didn't. I just knew that you were in my arms long enough to make me hot"

"Yeah, I saw the desire in your eyes"

"Before I lost control the MC announced it's time for cake cutting, we fed each other, the cake was served to the guests along with coffee and champagne then I made my toast to thank everyone. After that you took your time to eat the cake, salmon wasn't enough, was it?"

"No, after your toast you danced with your mother, I danced with Saul"

"O right, I forgot, see? I told you I just paid attention to you" Burke massaged her foot

"Really, mama boy? What would mama say if she knew?"

"Cristina, it's not nice she's your mother in law now" Burke saw Cristina was about to say something, he continued before she had her chance "after you finished eating cake, you went to rest room once more. When the music was played again, it was your kind of music, fun and upbeat, I was sitting and waiting for you to come out from the rest room but you didn't find me, instead you danced with your friends, I didn't mind, I always love to see you dance, tonight wasn't exception"

"But we did dance together at last" Cristina said

"Yeah...So what do you think? Did I impress you?"

"Um...no" Cristina teased him

"What? I get nothing?" Burke stopped massaging her

"Well, you were massaging me...you'll get lucky for that" Cristina bent forward and kisses him, Burke didn't waste the opportunity, he pushed her down gently and kissed her.

After their intercourse Burke held Cristina in his arms, then he remembered something "I still have something for you"

"Really? You gave me enough"

Burke got up and took an envelope from his tux pocket, it was folded, sat on the bed and gave it to her "open it"

"What is it?" Cristina opened the envelope and found a piece of paper

"It's my wedding vow, I took time to write it, read it"

Cristina read it, when she looked up from that paper her eyes were filled with tears "It's really breathtaking"

"Because I am Preston Burke, like you said" Burke smiled cockily to tease her

Cristina chuckled "You are my husband" and she kissed him deeply

Author's note : The vow that Cristina read in this story was The famous Preston Burke's vow. Just google it to refresh your mind :-) One more chapter to go!

.


	10. Family woman

Author: narSUEss  
Title: From this moment – A tribute for Bang shippers  
Rating: M

Chapter 10

Cristina was on the couch in her living room home flipping through her honeymoon album. Her wedding albums were on the table. She could hear a car approaching, the sound of its engine got higher then it stopped. She got up from the couch and toed to the kitchen, the connecting door between kitchen and garage was opened "Hey, Burke"

Burke smiled "It's really nice to find you wait for me, Mrs. Burke, do you miss me?" he kissed her and rubbed her stomach "Hey, buddy, daddy's home" Burke had been calling the baby "buddy" since he and Cristina knew it was a boy

"He poked my ribs a lot, I feel so tired" Cristina leaned her head on his shoulder

"He must run out of room in there, so how was your day? I'm so happy not to find you sneaking around at hospital" Burke led her to sit

"I wanted to, really, but it's hard for me to move, just walk around the house leaves me breathless. I didn't do anything that requires much energy since you left me this morning, just watching TV, eating, peeing and just now I was flipping through our albums"

"Well, I have good news for you, Addison will come tomorrow" Addison left Seattle not long after Cristina and Burke got married.

"But I'm scheduled to have C-section the day after tomorrow, not tomorrow"

"Addison's patient had early labor, so she's free, she called me this afternoon"

"I still can't believe you really asked her to come just to do C-section on me"

"She's the best, I want the best for you and our baby" When Cristina's doctor told her and Burke that she'd need C-section because their baby was too big for her, Burke called Addison immediately

"We'll have baby tomorrow?"

"Yes, Cristina, we'll have baby tomorrow. I can't wait to see his face and hold him in my arm" Burke smiled "I called my parents and yours after Addison called, they'll come as soon as they get ticket" Burke knew Cristina would never call her parents so he did that

"Burke, why did you call them?" Cristina slapped his arm

"Cristina, our baby is their first grandchild, they must want to see him as soon as he's born"

"We can send them pictures"

"It's not the same"

"And where are they going to stay? We just have one spare room"

"The baby can sleep with us, we could put the mattress in his room and my parents or yours can use his room if they want to"

"Sacred mattress where we had sex on our wedding day? Ew…"

"They don't know about that, I said if they want, I think Saul won't want to sleep on mattress" Burke shrugged his shoulders

"I think they'd better sleep in hotel, we have only one spare room, we can't choose who will stay here, not chosen ones will be jealous" Cristina said matter of factly

"The first ones who get here can have the spare room, the ones who come afterward stay in hotel"

"But what if your parents come first?"

"It's simple, they stay here"

"How can I say this nicely? Burke, honey, I don't have problem with your daddy but I don't want your mother stay here. I don't want my mother stay here but if I have to choose I choose mine, I can handle her, I can't handle yours" Cristina rubbed his arm

"Uh huh, so I just need to tell her 'sorry, mama, Cristina doesn't want you at our place, she can't handle you'. Is that what you want?"

"No, just tell your parents we can't choose who stay here, to make it fair we book hotel rooms for them, no one stays here. End of discussion"

"Fine"

Cristina could sense her husband was upset, she put her arm around his neck, kissed his cheek and said "Thank you, don't be upset, please, the first thing that I want our baby to see is his daddy's smile"

"I don't think newborn baby can see clearly, Cristina"

Cristina rolled her eyes "Well, I want him to hear your voice first then, he knows you, you talk to him a lot, hearing your voice will make him feel safe"

"You think, Cris?"

"I don't think, I know"

"My son knows me, wow" Burke grinned

"Uh huh" Cristina smiled _Thank God I can handle him_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cristina and Burke went to hospital. Lexie Grey had waited for them at the entrance with a wheelchair "Morning, Dr. Burke, hallo, Dr. Yang Burke"

"Morning, Grey" Burke answered

"I've been waiting for you, I've prepared a room for you, let me take you there" and she smiled awkwardly, she really cared about her sharp-tongued resident but she didn't want Cristina think she tried to suck her up

"Thank you, Grey" Cristina said simply

Lexie Grey smiled, she felt relieved, Cristina sat on that wheelchair and Lexie pushed her, Burke walked beside Cristina. Cristina asked Lexie "You do realize if I were not nine month pregnant I would snap you for making me look like paralyzed woman?"

"Yes, Dr. Yang Burke, I was ready for that"

Burke chuckled, Cristina glared at him "Ok, Cris, I'll go checking my patients first, after that I'll find you" Burke kissed her and to Lexie "Thanks, Grey, I really appreciate this" and he toed to different direction

Lexie took Cristina to maternity wing of SGH. She pushed Cristina's wheelchair to VIP the room across the nurse station, the room was dark. _Strange _Cristina thought but she didn't have chance to think about it further when suddenly somebody turned the light on then voices were heard from every corner of the room "Surprise!"

Cristina opened her mouth, couldn't say anything, the room was decorated by baby blue ribbons and balloons. There were flowers and cards on bedside table and tons of gifts were placed on the couch. Her parents and Burke's, Bailey, Meredith, Izzie, Alex, George, Shepherd, Sloan, the Chief, Callie and her interns were there. Nurse Tyler, Debbie and Olivia were also there, pregnancy made Cristina a bit soft and she didn't snap nurses too often anymore.

"I know you are surprised, Yang, but you can shut your mouth now" Sloan said, everybody laughed

"I can't believe you guys doing this, thank you" Cristina's eyes were teary a bit

"O look she wants to cry" Meredith said

"Damn Hormones. So who should I kill for this? Izzie?" Cristina pretended to be mad

"No, not me, Meredith" Izzie pointed Meredith

"Hey, it's not my fault, you refused to have baby shower. It's my first godson, he deserves this" Meredith grinned and hugged Cristina, soon everyone in that room hugged or shook her hand to congratulate her

Cristina was really on the edge of crying when finally everybody in that room finished congratulating her. Alex saw this and took her picture "This is priceless, I have a proof that Yang can be overwhelmed"

"I'm not overwhelmed, I just hate to be hugged, pregnant or not I'm still Cristina"

"God, Yang, you are so huge, are you sure you can lose your baby fat later?" Shepherd teased her

"If I can't lose it, Meredith will get pregnant and fat too, she promised me"

"Really, Mere?" Shepherd smiled excitedly

"Um, what?" Meredith pretended not to hear him "Oh, look, it's Addison"

Addison entered the room with Burke, she greeted and hugged everybody in that room then said "Ok, I don't mean to interrupt this little party, but I must check and prep Yang for surgery so...." She waved her hand to the door and everybody understood, Addison didn't have to finish what she was about to say, one by one they encouraged Cristina and left the room. Meredith stayed with Burke and Cristina.

Addison examined Cristina, checked her chart and her vital signs, ordered some labs, and when everything seemed good Cristina was prepped for surgery by Meredith, she would scrub in on the surgery.

Inside the OR, before the surgery began, Cristina was sandwiched between Burke and Meredith, she had asked for local anesthetic so she was still conscious. Burke asked "Are you ready, baby?"

Seeing Cristina nodded, Meredith smiled and said "Let's bring my godson into this world" then she placed herself beside Addison

"We are ready Addison" Burke said and held Cristina hand

"Ok, people, let's get this done, scalpel, please" and Addison started to operate on Cristina

In less than ten minutes the baby was delivered, his crying filled up the room "Well, you do have healthy baby boy, Preston" Addison said and showed the baby to Burke and Cristina

Burke and Cristina cried the first time they saw their baby "Look at him, Cris"

"He looks so much like you" was all Cristina could say

"Do you want to cut his umbilical cord, Preston?"

Burke left Cristina's side and followed Addison to cut his baby's umbilical cord. Then the baby was brought by Meredith to the warmer, his nose and mouth were suctioned and he was dried, weighed, and wrapped up, then Meredith gave him to Burke who hadn't left the baby during the procedure and had been staring at his baby in awe. Burke snuggled him for a moment before pediatric resident took the baby to the nursery. Burke who didn't want to miss anything of his son's early life went with the baby and the pediatric resident.

"Great, he forget about me" Cristina said

"You still have me" Meredith was beside Cristina while Addison stitched Cristina up "Did you see him, Cris?"

"Yeah, he's wrinkled, very cute" both Cristina and Meredith smiled

"I can't believe you have baby"

"Yeah, I can't either"

After Addison finished stitching Cristina up , Meredith was paged by one of her interns while Cristina was brought to recovery room, she stayed there for almost two hours and when everything was good she was moved to her own room. No one was on the room. Cristina wondered where everybody went. The nurse left her alone and she almost slept when someone nudged her.

"Cristina, baby"

"Burke, hey"

"Sorry, I left you, I was with our son, there he is"

Cristina saw a nurse came with a little bundle in her arms, she was followed by her parents and Burke's whose faces expressed joy. Cristina tried to sit and felt a little pain in her lower abdomen where Addison just cut open although she had been given the pain killer drug. Burke helped her and put pillow behind her back to support her then the nurse placed the bundle in her arms. Cristina brought the baby gently to her chest.

Cristina couldn't say a word for few moments, she couldn't describe her mixed feelings, she felt overwhelmed. Around her she could hear everybody commented on how cute and handsome the baby was and she agreed. She looked up to Burke who stared back at her, they both smiled and kissed.

"He really looks like Preston, do you remember baby Preston, Donald?" Jane Burke asked

"Yes he does but his skin is lighter than his daddy"

"He really looks like Preston but he has your hair Cristina" Saul said

Helen went to the other side of the bed, she spoke softly "Cristina, I never dreamt to have such a handsome grandson, thank you" Helen said it sincerely, she never dreamt her daughter would marry let alone having child

"Yeah, thank you, baby" Burke whispered in Cristina's ears, Cristina was still focused on her son and Burke continued "he's handsome, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's like an angel, whatever angel looks like" Cristina had never felt amazed in her whole life, she always had been number one in everything, no one or nothing amazed her, but her son amazed her

"What will we name him?" Jane asked "will you name him after someone in our family, Preston?"

Burke could feel Cristina tense beside him "No, mama, we won't name our baby after someone in our family or Cristina's family"

"Oh" Jane seemed disappointed "how about Preston?"

"No, I want to be the only Preston for Cristina"

"Have you two decided what to name him?" Helen asked

"Not yet"

"Jane, let's get back to our hotel, Cristina needs rest" Donald Burke said

"Yes, Helen, I think we'd better go too"

"But I still want to see my grandchild" Jane Burke answered

"Honey, you have seen him for the last two hours, we can come back here tomorrow"

"All right then, bye, baby" Jane kissed the baby

"Ok, Cristina, Preston, see you tomorrow" Helen said after she kissed her grandson too

The grandpas and grandmas left the new mom and dad with the newborn. Not long after they left, Meredith, George, Alex and Izzie came, they all congratulated Burke.

"Thank you" Burke replied happily

"Dr. Burke, he looks like you"

"Yeah, everybody said that"

"God, he's so cute, look at those little fingers, hi, baby" Izzie rubbed the baby gently "his skin is so soft"

"Can I hold him?" Meredith said, Cristina nodded and Meredith carefully took him from Cristina

"What's his name, have you name him?" Alex asked

"I've been thinking, Josh Gabriel Burke" Cristina answered "What do you think, Burke?"

"Josh Gabriel, yeah, I love that" Burke sat on Cristina bed and hugged her

"Hi, Josh Gabriel, this is auntie Mere, welcome to our world"

"You really made cute baby, Cristina" Izzie said, she was beside Meredith

"Yeah, you did, Yang. So Dr. Burke, will there be baby number two" Alex asked

"Absolutely, Karev, you can't imagine our happiness, there's no greater joy than this"

"Are you planning to divorce me and marry someone else? Because if you stay with me, Josh Gabriel will be our only child" Cristina said

"Yeah, but you said long time ago that motherhood wasn't your thing" George answered

Cristina glared at George "And your point is, Georgie?"

"I'm just saying..."

"What O'Malley's trying to say is sometimes reality doesn't go the way you expect it to be" Burke finished it for George

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina was on the couch in her living room home breastfeeding her newborn son. She could hear a car approaching, the sound of its engine got higher then it stopped. Then before she could see who's coming.....

"Mommy, look what daddy bought me" four year old Josh Gabriel's voice filled the room

"Mommy, look what daddy bought me" two year old Elle Meredith repeated what her brother said, she was in that phase where she repeated words she heard, especially from her big brother

Both of them ran to their mommy. Of course Josh reached Cristina first "Mommy, daddy bought puppy for me"

"Really? real puppy? Alive?" Cristina asked

"We have puppy" Elle finally reached her mommy

"I thought daddy took you to park not to pet shop" Cristina glared at Burke who just entered the room with puppy in his hand

"We did go to the park and they saw puppies there" Burke answered

"They always see puppies in the park" Cristina stated

"That's right and they always ask for a puppy every time they go to the park. Today was no exception and I was thinking puppy was not a bad idea" Burke put the puppy on the floor, it ran, Josh and Elle ran after it

Cristina laughed "O they whipped you"

"No, they didn't" Burke scratched his head

"O yes, they did. Tell me what did they do?" Cristina smiled

"They stared me down and pressed their hands in front of their chests, you know like that namaste thing, and begged me 'daddy, please, please' you should see their faces, I can't say no when they do that, especially when Elle does that. Actually Elle said peace, not please, it's kinda cute"

"You have to learn from me how to say no to them, they can get very tricky you know, I can't believe Preston Burke was whipped by kids" Cristina mocked her husband

Burke shrugged his shoulders and he sat beside Cristina, kissed his newborn son then whispered "Preston Burke might be whipped by his own kids, but Cristina Yang was whipped by this Preston Burke, three times, thanks for the kids, baby" he kissed her cheek and joined his kids playing with the puppy

Cristina stared at them who played on the floor and then at the one she snuggled. _Damn, he really whipped me. How can I have three kids in five years? That Burke is trouble, look at him, he's so tall, sexy and strong. I love his muscular arms, his hands, his lips, he can do many nice things to me with them, o crap, I must stop thinking about this, this kind of thinking made me pregnant three times, four times actually. But I can't say I regret them, they are my life now. What are my top priorities again? Surgery and sex? Definitely not, Burke and kids, they are my top priorities from this moment on._

~FIN~

Author's note : That's all, guys! I finally finished my first fanfic. My new story will come out shortly, check it out later!


End file.
